Lights Out
by Raico
Summary: A blackout in Traverse Town causes Yuffie and Squall to be locked in the Green Room. But could something that simple lead to feelings for the other? SquallYuffie REDONE FINAL CHAPTER! COMPLETE
1. Jiasu The Annoying Bastard

Lights Out

Rayne: I know! I know! I still need to update a lot of my stories but I couldn't resist writing this! I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL!!!

Vicky: Tell me about it

Rayne: Okay, it started when I was five and I wet the-

Vicky: NOT LITERALLY!

Rayne: Oh, Heheh. Just forget I said that. But I was trying to write the next chapter for Death's Guardian when I had an urge to write a Squall/ Yuffie. Yes, it's amazing. I'm writing a story where my characters aren't the main point. But I like the coupling and it's not the first time I wrote a non-oc story.

Vicky: It's not really a non-oc story because there's Jiasu.

Rayne: Ah, yes! The Yuffie-Obsessed-eighteen-year-old! Yeah, I just liked the idea in The New Girl so now he's in every story Yuffie is in. But that's not he point

Vicky: Just so you all know, Ivy and Squall are just friends in this and as much as we hate it, Cloud and Aerith are "supposedly" together. But they're only going to be in the story some.

Rayne: Now, this is my first Squall/Yuffie so you can't blame me if it sucks!

Vicky: Yes they can.

Rayne: Whatever! Just start the story, Vic

Vicky: IT'S VICKY!!

Rayne: Wow, you sound like Squall

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts. We own Ivy, Kaitlyn, and Jiasu, plus any other oc's that might be in this.

Note: Takes place in Traverse Town

**_Chapter 1: Jiasu The Annoying Bastard_**

Humming loudly, the Greatest Female Ninja Ever glared up at the ceiling. Ever since Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts the Heartless population decreased. That meant that the only thing to do was train and walk around. Yuffie turned over on her side, facing the window. Leon was in the waterway training with Cloud so she didn't have anyone to annoy. Ivy and Kaitlyn were both at Halloween Town and wouldn't be back for another day. And then there was Jiasu, who was in the Blue Room. She would rather hang herself than go there.

She let out a groan and decided to check on Aerith in the kitchen. As soon as she opened the swinging door, a pot of boiling water dropped on the floor. "Darn it," Aerith muttered, grabbing a rag as she started to clean up the mess. Yuffie helped her, burning her hand on the hot pot, and got the mop. After all of it was off the floor, Aerith wiped her hands on her pink dress and smiled at Yuffie, "Thanks. Did you need something?" She shook her head and sat at the table. "Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all…" leaning back in her chair she muttered.

Aerith raising an eyebrow and smiled at the younger girl. "Alright, I'm bored out of my mind!" Yuffie yelled while throwing her hands in the air. The flower girl shook her head and sat down. "Yuf, why don't you go hang out with Jiasu?" Yuffie's head snapped up and she glared. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed. Aerith laughed, "He's not that bad-"

"He's a freak of nature! Jiasu's totally obsessed with me!" Yuffie cut her off. As if on cue, the eighteen year old appeared in the doorway. He had on a pair of baggy jeans, a white workout shirt (Though he never worked out), and his short brown hair was tipped with blond. To any girl, he would be drop dead gorgeous. To her, he was like an annoying fly that wouldn't leave her the hell alone. "You rang," he said smugly, eyeing her up and down. Yuffie growled in frustration and stormed out of the kitchen, Jiasu hot on her tail.

"Oh, come on Kisaragi! Just one date!" He yelled after her. She turned around and took out three shurikens. Yuffie was fighting the incredibly tempting urge to throw them all into his groin. But she controlled herself and shoved them away, going inside her and Leon's room and locking the door. She could hear him talking on the other side and rolled her eyes. The guy needed to get a life. Well, besides the life where he followed her around like a little puppy dog. She took a deep breath and made sure the door was securely locked. "He's annoying you again?"

Yuffie jumped. Leon was sitting in the chair beside the table. He had a bandage and was trying to repair his arm with one hand only he was failing miserably. She put a hand to her chest and took a seat on the bed, "What else." He stood up and headed for the door, unlocking it. She started to protest but he glared at her. His look clearly said, "Don't even say a word about this later." So she sat back down. Leon opened the door, Jiasu still in the hall. "You start yelling outside this door again or even make a sound then you'll find yourself hanging by a pole in the Third District," he said coldly. 

Jiasu didn't seem fazed, but continued to stare at Leon. "You can't tell me what to do," he said back. Then the Gunblade appeared in the swordsman's hand, the blade gleaming. He frozen and then scurried into his room. The guy had no fighting skills, whatsoever, so he was little competition against the SeeD, Squall Leonhart. Locking the door again, Leon went back to his seat and put the Gunblade on the floor. "Don't say a word," he mumbled before picking up the afternoon paper.

She rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed, "Geez, someone's grouchy. Did you lose to Cloud again or just get a stick shoved up your ass?" He glared at her and went back to reading. This made her laugh. "Cloud did beat you!! Ha ha. Guess you are getting slow, huh Squall?" Yuffie laughed, a wide grin on her face. "That's Leon," he replied from behind the paper. The ninja shook her head and went back to staring at the ceiling. That was when she noticed that the lights were starting to dim. Then they totally went out.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Yuffie yelled. A thump was heard, followed by a few muttered curses coming from Leon. "What was that?" she asked as she looked around in the dark. A louder thump was heard then a crash. "Dammit, who put the chair there?!" Leon shouted. She would have laughed if it were a different situation, but instead she tried to find the light switch. Her hands were kept to the wall until she found it, only to find that it was still on.

"Uh, Squall?" she said while scratching her head. "It's Leon and what?" he said from somewhere close. 

"I think the powers out."

"No shit."

Yuffie pouted and tried to open the door. Then she remembered that it was locked. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" she yelled, practically yanking the door off. "What now?" she heard Leon ask over her banging. "The door's locked!" A few moments later a loud bang sounded out through the room and Yuffie could feel the door shake. "Open dammit!" Leon yelled. "What are you doing?!" she asked when the door shook again. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, then remembered that she couldn't see, "Trying to break down the damn door!"

Finally irritated, Yuffie crawled around in the dark until she found the drawer. Aerith had put a few candles, matches, and a survival kit (For some very odd reason) just incase. She hadn't known what the incase was but now was as good a time as ever to use it. She grabbed the matches first and lit one, grabbing a candle quickly. But before she could light it the match got to close to her finger and she dropped it. "Oops," Yuffie mumbled. The match hit the box and soon the whole thing was lit. She quickly put the candle tips to it and set them on the table then tried to put out the fire.

She was pushed aside and Leon took out the matches and set them on the floor. Then he stomped on them to get the fire out. "We don't need to be burned alive in here," he said before he grabbed one of the candles. Yuffie glared at him and took the other candle, setting it on the table beside the bed. "How about the balcony door? Did you lock that one too, Squall?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He shook his head and sat down in a chair. "If it were open I would be out of here by now and it's Leon," he growled. 

He was pissed off, Yuffie could tell, but she didn't know why. "Sorry for askin," she muttered. Leon glared at her in the dim light they had accumulated and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep, the power will be back later."

"It's only six!"

"Then find something to do."

Letting out a bored groan, she fell back onto the bed hummed. "Anything but that," he said from the table. This only made her hum loudly and she smiled when he started to pinch the bridge above his nose. She thought she heard him say, "Why didn't that Heartless kill me?" but brushed the thought aside. She was going to have a lot of fun now, and Yuffie knew exactly how to get to him.

Rayne: So what is Yuffie gonna do next? Check out the next chapter, which will likely be up tomorrow!

Vicky: Maybe even today. Don't know. Please, Review!

Next Chapter: The Distress of LIFE


	2. Distress of LIFE

Lights Out

Rayne: Wow. 3 reviewers in the same day I posted this. THAT'S A RECORD!!

Vicky: I'm impressed –shudders- I need to go cleanse myself of that bad thought

Rayne: Hey! Anyways, I forgot the person's name because my Internet isn't working while I write this but when I post this you'll know who you are. I'm going to get on with the story now

Disclaimer: If you need a damn disclaimer GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Note: Takes place one hour later

Chapter 2: The Distress of LIFE 

            He tried to get some sleep, to find something to pass the time, but the waking realm won. Yuffie was right, much to his misery. It was too early to go to sleep. The five candles had provided little light and whatever light they did have wasn't enough to read the paper. Leon let out a soft sigh and looked over to see what the ninja was doing. She was lying on the bed, moving her finger as she counted the tiny lumps in the ceiling. Her pink lips were moving slowly, so as not to miss any of them. Her cloudy eyes glittered in the candlelight that was put beside the bed.

Whenever Leon realized he had been staring at her he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. She was nine years younger than him and his fighting partner. It was…wrong. Wasn't it? He rubbed his forehead in frustration and groaned. "Did you give Aerith back her radio?" he asked, looking for something to take his mind off the blackout, boredom, and Yuffie. She stopped counting, her brow furrowing when she lost count, and sat up. "I…lost it," Yuffie said then ran a hand through her black hair.

The temptation to jump out the window or bang his head on the wall came. Even though he had told her that the power would be back on in the morning, he doubted that was true. It was just to get her from annoying him. The last blackout had lasted a whole week. Leon wouldn't be able to survive that long with Yuffie. "Then find something. Cloud won't be back for a few hours and when he gets here I can have him pick the lock from the outside," he mumbled. That's if Strife was even able to get inside the building without hurting himself.

Yuffie put a finger to her chin and looked around the room. Then she got a mischief smile on her face and grabbed something from under the bed. He dreaded what she was getting. Anything that was put under there meant that it was going to drive him insane. He should have burned whatever was put there. When the materia hunter came back out from her dive under the bed she had a white box. It was still too dim for him to read the label but he had a feeling he knew what it was. 

"Found something we could do, Squall," she said, the smile still plastered on her face. "The name's Leon, Yuffie. Get it right," the SeeD said for the tenth time that night. Rolling her eyes, she put it on the bed and opened the box, revealing a board game. Now he really wished he had burned it. His hand inched for the Gunblade but he couldn't see it in the dark. '_Damn,'_ he thought angrily. Yuffie threw a small piece at him and he caught it thanks to reflex. It was a small blue car with six holes in the top. She had gotten out LIFE.

"Now get over here," Yuffie commanded. Reluctantly, and knowing that she would make it worse if he didn't, Leon walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm not playing this-"

"Oh yes you are"

"No."

Yuffie Kisaragi sent him a glare that would make even Jiasu run for his bed and hug his stuffed bunny. Sighing, he said nothing more. While she got the game ready, he thought of possible ways to get out. Quickly. There was the choice of yelling with all his lungs and calling for Aerith. Then again, Yuffie would torture him for the rest of his natural life. And beyond. There was also the choice that he could go crawling on his hands and knees to search for the Gunblade then slash at the door. Once again, he wasn't willing to give the ninja the pleasure of making fun of him. Leon was trapped.

The swordsman dazed out, not noticing Yuffie looking at him. He was almost always calm, something that had seemed to be excluded on her list of traits. But because of it, Leon was mysterious to her. He kept silent about a lot of things in the past and avoided anything that had to do with Hallow Bastion. He was fighting every step of the way whenever they went to see if Sora had locked the Bastion's keyhole. Yuffie didn't laugh at him about that. She was a bit reluctant herself. 

But he was still handsome, no matter how he was. It was hardly something she should think about whenever they fight but her mind always drifts to how calm and collected he looked in a time of need. That would lead to her missing a Heartless and end up with a gash in her arm. It had happened more than she would have liked. Yuffie let a small smile slither onto her face, but continued to look at the board. She hated to say it, or even think it, but she might be gaining feelings for the lone wolf. This brought up a whole new thread of problems that she wished she could ignore.

"How long does it take you to set up one game?" Leon said from his spot at the end of the bed. She glared at him, the smile vanishing. "I'm done now, thank you very much. You're the blue car with the one blue dude in it," Yuffie said while throwing the blue guy at him. He caught it and stared at the little plastic person inside the car. What the hell was he doing playing a game named LIFE? What kind of a name was LIFE? He groaned and placed the car on the board. The game was going to kill him. He had a feeling that he wouldn't survive the end of it.

"Now first, you have to name your person," Yuffie said with her usual grin. He glared at her for a moment then said, "No." 

"Come on, Squall!"

"Its Leon."

She smiled, trying to keep from laughing, and said, "Alright, alright. Your dude will be Leon." His glare hardened. "That's not what I meant-"

"You said 'its Leon'"

"I meant- grrr, Yuffie you know what I mean," Leon growled at her. She shook her head, the growl already losing its affect on her. "Fine, but you still need to name your dude," she said. He rubbed his forehead again, feeling a headache coming. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Cloud." Yuffie's grin grew and she asked, "What did you say? You need to speak louder!" 

"I said Cloud!" he yelled back while avoiding her eyes. She smiled widely and nodded, "Fine then my person will be Aerith! Heheh. This is going to be fun." Leon was starting to think that he could survive the humiliation of Yuffie laughing at him just so he can get Aerith when she said the name. "Why did you pick that?" he asked, looking confused. It was perhaps one of the first times that he let her see that he was actually confused.

Yuffie shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Well, you picked Cloud so I picked Aerith. It's just logical," she said. Something in him dropped to the pit of his stomach. What kind of answer had he been hoping for? "Oh Squall, I picked it because I love you so much!" He inwardly snorted. '_The blackout is starting to go to my head,'_ he thought crossly. 

After spinning the dial, the young girl moved her own pink car and picked up a card. "All right, Squall, your turn," she said. Leon looked at the board and then back at her, "I am NOT playing this." Yuffie gave him a look that said, "Move the damn piece or else you'll have Cloud's sword shoved up your ass." He let out a sigh, and for his own dignity, spun the dial. It was enough for him to move on a spot with "Married" written on it.

A/N: It's been a while since I played LIFE so it might be different. Just work with me.

            "What the hell do I do?" Leon asked, already abhorring what he would have to do. She smiled at him, the kind of smile that he would run away from as fast as he could. "It's pretty simple. You take one of the girls-" Yuffie picked up a pink little person "and you put it in the car with the boy. Now you have to name her." He glared at her, which only gained a smile back. The game was going to be like this every single time another piece was added to the damn car. Yuffie really picked a game that would drive him crazy.

            Leon asked, "Does it say that I have to name the plastic or are you making it up?" She grabbed a piece of paper behind her and put it close to her face to read it. The lights didn't have to be out for him to see that the paper wasn't the rules. "Yep, it says right here that you have to name each person. So what are you naming her?" Yuffie put down the paper and asked. Finally annoyed, he got up and went back to his chair. "This is ridiculous. I'm not playing a childish little board game."

            Yuffie grunted and knocked all the game stuff onto the floor, earning a deadly glare from Leon. It seemed as if he was glaring more at her in that one night than he had the whole eight years since Hallow Bastion was taken over by the Heartless. Then the silence consumed the room, making them realize how bored they were. "How `bout we play-" she was cut off when a loud bang was heard from down the hall. That was then followed by two rather loud voices cursing.

            "Cloud and Cid are here," Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone. Another loud bang was heard and the hotel shook. Then all they could hear was groaning. '_If they hurt themselves and aren't able to open the damn door I'm going to kill them both!' _the swordsman thought. He hastily ran to the door and tried to look through the keyhole. It was still relatively dark outside but he could make out the outline of two disheveled forms on the ground. And both weren't moving.

            His younger fighting partner ran up beside him and tried to look through the keyhole too. "CLOUD, WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!!" Yuffie yelled, making a loud ringing sound echo in Leon's ear. He glared at her but continued to watch Cloud through the door. He still wasn't moving. "Great. Just great. The damn idiots are unconscious," Leon mumbled as he made his way back over to his chair. She sighed too and slumped to the ground. This was going to be a looooong night.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rayne: HA HA!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!

Vicky: I'm starting to get scared. Just so you know, the more you review the faster she writes these chapters! 

Rayne: -doing the chicken dance- ah-huh, you know it! Ah-huh, do the chicken dance!

Vicky: What did I do to deserve this? Please review


	3. Bringing Out the Past

Lights Out

Rayne: Whoa. @_@ Those reviews were really fast.

Vicky: I'm going to back away slowly –runs out of the room-

Rayne: So much for slowly. But thanks to all my reviewers! You all are just making me write faster! WOO HOO!! Oh and sorry for not putting the next chapter title on the end of that last chapter. I forgot. Who any, (Any who) here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: GO TO THE DAMN FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Note: The story starts getting a little more serious. Takes place at 9:00 pm, three hours since the blackout started

Chapter 3: Bringing Out The Past 

            Yuffie tossed and turned on her side of the bed, trying to find a comfortable and WARM spot. Since the electricity was out thanks to the blackout, their electric heater went out too. And the temperature was starting to slowly decrease. Leon muttered a few words on his side followed by, "Can you stay still for one damn second?" In response, she yanked all the covers around herself, leaving him cold and coverless. It was bad enough that he slept without a shirt on (It bothered him at night) but now she took all the covers.

            The next fifteen minutes was a tug-o-war for the covers, which ended with Leon in a pile on the floor. He silently stood up and threw the covers at her then went back to his seat by the table. The curtain was open enough so the moon gave them a little more light than before. Now the candles were just stubs with tiny flames. That hardly provided them with any light mostly because the Greatest Female Ninja Ever burned all the matches. He snorted and closed his eyes. At least he could do was try and get some sleep, cold or not.

            "Hey Squall?" Yuffie called out from the bed. He opened one eye and growled out, "It's Leon and what?" She hesitated for a while then asked, "What happened the day Hallow Bastion was taken out?" Leon looked at her for a second, wondering if it was a trick or joke to get him angry. But she kept her eyes down. Why had she asked that? He continued to stare at her. At last, he replied calmly, "You shouldn't worry about it. What's past is past." 

            She looked up at him and caught him staring at her with a look in his eyes. "I need to know. Why did you change your name to Leon?" Yuffie asked with more confidence than earlier. She was sure he would reply with the same answer as he had the question before but then he sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you." Leon's voice was no longer angry, frustrated, or even emotionless. Just…sad. It was almost like changing his name wasn't his choice, like it had been forced onto him. 

            "Whenever I was sixteen, I became a SeeD. That was along with Ivy, Kaitlyn, Zell, and all of them. Cloud entered SOLDIER because he thought he could become more like Sephiroth, who was his current idle. Aerith had avoided joining any of them mostly so she could keep baby-sitting you, but eventually she joined a medical group that specialized in magic. Occasionally, whenever I wasn't on a mission, I would help with you. 

            "Ansem was still in rule then, though he wasn't liked a lot now. His wife had disappeared a few months after I joined SeeD. Things were getting a little edgier in Hallow Bastion. People were slowly drawing away from Ansem and soon half the world didn't trust him. Then, when I was seventeen, I woke up to screaming. People were running outside and trying to get away from these things. The Heartless. I didn't know what to do, but I got dressed and grabbed my Gunblade.

            "I woke Ivy up then we both met the others. You were crying and Aerith was trying to get you to calm down. All of our friends……the Heartless had got to them. So we stayed there for a second and tried to find a way to get out alive. I remember that it was the first time that I was actually edgy and panicking. But then we made a run for the Gummi ship. The Shadows were everywhere, there must have been millions but I was too caught up in helping all of you get to the ship.

            "Cloud was the first to get lost. He stayed behind and fought just so we could have some more time to get out. Then Ivy. I was too stupid to pay attention to all the Shadows around us, I didn't see. Then she twisted her ankle and forced me to get on the ship. I tried to go back but Cid pulled me on. I remember banging on the door to get it open, to try and get both Ivy and Cloud back but he wouldn't open them. You, Aerith, Cid, Kaitlyn, along with a few others were all that were left.

            "I couldn't save anyone. I was too weak to save Hallow Bastion from the Heartless. The last thing I saw before we left the world was Shadows crawling all over it. I was just too weak. The failure was like a burden. Each day it grew with guilt. So I did what I thought was the right choice. I became Leon. Leon didn't fail all those people. After that, I promised myself that no one else would get hurt because of me. I grew stronger and left the weak Squall behind."

            Yuffie stared at him for a moment. She actually didn't see him as some weak failure. She saw courage, more courage than she would ever have. The Shinobi ninja looked away, turning to look at her hands in her lap. She could feel Squall staring at her. The illusion that he was Leon, not Squall, had faded in her eyes. Now she had a reason to call him Squall Leonhart, besides just wanting to annoy him. Leon was just a shell that he wrapped himself in to keep people away. But it didn't keep her away.

            "What about you? Why are you a ninja?" Squall asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. Yuffie shrugged and said, "Not that much to it. My mother was a ninja before she had me and got married. She always talked about how she felt free whenever she was one. Since Godo forbid her to stay a Shinobi, I became one. It was mostly to piss him off but it made my mother proud. I was still in training when the Heartless came to Hallow Bastion. I really wished I could see the look on his face whenever I said that I was the Greatest Female Ninja Ever."

            She laughed softly and shook her head. Yuffie was too busy looking down at her hands to see him walk over and sit beside her on the bed. Squall looked at her and noticed that she looked sad whenever she mentioned the Heartless. "Yuffie-" the swordsman started, but stopped when the lights started to flicker to life. "Thank Leviathan," she muttered before climbing out of the small bed and putting on a forced smile. He shook his head and did the same. 

            They both headed for the door and tried to open it only it was still locked. "Squall, where's the key?" she asked. He ran a hand through his long, brown hair and sighed, "It's Leon and I don't know. I thought I had put it on the dresser." But it wasn't there. Yuffie began to shake the handle vigorously and then gave up. A few moments later, she cringed from another awful sound. "I'M COMING, YUFFIE!!!!" The ninja murmured a few things like "baka" and "moron". 

            A second later, the Green Room shook as something heavy hit the door. She shook her head and groaned when, once again, the lights went out. "DAMMIT!!" Squall cursed again. Yuffie could hear Jiasu moaning on the other side of the door and couldn't help but laugh. "At least he got what he deserved," she said out loud. She could see Leonhart shake his head before heading back to the bed and lying on his side. "Let's just try and go to sleep," he said.

 After she climbed into the bed she realized something, "Uh, Squall, we don't have enough covers and it is freezing!" He didn't say anything for a while. Whenever Yuffie opened her mouth to repeat it Squall said, "Lean against me. It'll keep us warm until morning." 

"You serious?"

"Just get into the damn bed, Yuffie."

She hesitated before scooting into him. His arm went around her waist and she could feel his muscles against her shirt. '_Dear Leviathan, please make this last a really, REALLY long time- Wait. He actually didn't correct me when I said Squall…He was probably just too tired or annoyed to deal with it' _she thought, then closed her eyes as they began to get heavy. 

            The last thing that ran in her head before Yuffie finally went to sleep was something that caused a small smile to appear. 

            '_I'm in love with Squall Leonhart'_

____________________________________________________

Rayne: Well, that went nicely. Poor Squall and Yuffie. Lights really don't like them. And my sister gave me the idea of Jiasu running into the door when she did that in our last blackout. –Sighs happily- I love watching her get hurt. Anyways, I was thinking that this story would be at least 7 chapters but if you have any ideas I can make it longer. It's up to all of ya! Another thing I need to ask all of you. My current highest reviewed story is The New Girl with 31 reviews. Well if I get at least 40 reviews on this one then I'll write this story:

Two Love and Dream- Yuffie is trapped between two worlds. When she's awake, she fights the Heartless with her crush, Squall. When she's asleep, she meets HIM. But when both worlds start to combine, will she have to pick whom to be with? Yuffie/Squall or Yuffie/OC

Rayne: Yep it sounds cheesy, but whatever. I'll start writing that once I see 40 reviews. But that's only if you want me to write that story. Well, ciao people and don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: Picture Perfect Moments


	4. Picture Perfect Moments

Lights Out

Rayne: I LUV YOU ALL!! I never thought this story would actually work but now I do! I just wanted to post it because I liked the first chapter. I do that a lot

Vicky: Of course you do, it's the reason why you have a ton of stories that are unfinished.

Rayne: I'll get to them sometime. Sometimes I have inspiration to write them and sometimes-

Vicky: and sometimes you're just a lazy bum

Rayne: Yeah ^_^

Vicky: O-kay. Well, we have a few ideas on how to make the story longer so now the least chapters we are going to have are 10. If you all have ideas then we are still happy to take them. 

Rayne: Yeppy, I want to make this long! Spring break ends in five days!! Maybe it'll be done by then, or not

Vicky: Anyways, let's get on with chapter 4

Disclaimer: -grabs a fish and starts swinging- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Note: Takes place ten hours after the start of the blackout, 4 a.m.

**Chapter 4: Picture Perfect Moments**

            The moon was now slowly starting to set and Yuffie knew that as soon as it did, they would be submerged in the darkness again. She walked away from the window, trying not to hit her leg on anything, and sat on the bed. Squall was leaning against the wall somewhere, but she couldn't see where. If only the moonlight would reach that far. She sighed. It was back to that annoying little emotion called BOREDOM. If it were a Heartless, Yuffie would have gladly killed it over and over again until it was mush. She smiled as she imagined what it would look like.

            "What are you smiling at?" Squall said somewhere. Receiving a shrug, she could hear him sigh. Then the lights came on. "Finally! Now, let's look for that key before they have a chance to go out again!" she said happily. Before she knew it, he had taken one of her hands and stopped her, "Wait, hold on just a second." Yuffie looked at him and then down at their hands intertwined together. Then he kissed her. Shock took her first then she recovered and kissed him back, her arms slithering around his neck.

            '_WHAT THE HELL?!'_

Yuffie's eyes snapped open, her heart racing in her own chest. Then a light blush came to her face when she remembered the dream. '_O-kay, what was that?'_ she asked herself. Then the blush deepened when she saw Squall's arm around her waist. '_HOLY METEOR SHIT!!!' _her mind yelled. Before she knew it, the ninja had accidentally fallen off the bed. Squall grumbled something, it might have been, "Dammit all to hell," but she was too busy trying to get up. 

            "Yuffie, can you please try to stay on the bed?" 

            "Yeah, yeah. Tell yourself that when you sleep on this end of the bed, Squall."

            "It's Leon."

            For once, she was glad that the moon was almost gone so he wouldn't see her face that could now be considered as a fully ripe tomato. Wait. Quickly, Yuffie stood up and leaned over Squall to see out the window. He looked up at her, feeling awkward, "What are you doing?" She continued to look out the window, but said, "It's almost morning." He nodded, waiting a while for her to get back over to her side. '_She's so beautiful- Dammit not again!' _he thought angrily.

            After a while, Yuffie sat down and noticed something coming out from under the bed. "What's that?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before she picked it up. Squall turned to look at her as she pulled a box from under the bed. The first thing that crossed his mind was, '_If it's another board game then I'm throwing it out the window.'_ But luckily, it was just a shoebox. But it still didn't ease his mind. "I never saw this before," Yuffie smiled at him before taking off the top

            Inside laid tons of pictures, each from different times. She noticed some of them were taken in Traverse but that was only on the top layer. When she put those aside Yuffie could feel Squall stiffen. The SeeD wasn't moving at all. She hadn't seen the pictures before and didn't recognize a lot of the people. But they were all taken with Hallow Bastion in the background. Picking one up, he looked at it, his eyes widening. "Who is that?" she asked, sitting next to him by the window.

            Sitting next to him with his shirt still off brought back the dream and she tried not to blush. "I-it's Seifer, " he said under his breath. "Who?" Yuffie never heard of someone named Seifer, but she also never saw the pictures in the box. "An old rival. He became a SeeD whenever I did and we were always trying to outdo the other one," Squall said, looking back at her. They stayed that way for a while, just looking at each other, but then she hastily looked away.

            The young girl picked up another picture; this time it was a girl. "And this is…..?" 

            "Rinoa. She was a girl I dated a long time ago. She and Ivy never got along."

            Yuffie nodded as if that explained everything. But she couldn't help feeling a bit of jealousy towards Rinoa. She had had a chance with Squall, a chance that she would never have. Shaking away the thoughts, she grabbed another picture. At least in this picture she recognized a few people, "Isn't that Aerith, and Cloud and all them?" He nodded and took the picture from her. 

"Your in it too. We took a group picture when I got into SeeD. There's Aerith, Cloud, Ivy, Kaitlyn, Cid, me, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Seifer, Barret, Cait Sith, Tifa, Vincent, and Kairi."

"Wait- isn't this Sora and Kairi?" she asked after picking up another picture. He sighed in annoyance, knowing she probably wasn't even listening to him before. But then his eyes drifted to her current picture and saw she was correct. Both Sora and Kairi were standing next to each other, about the age of five or six, and the Hallow Bastion library was behind them. So Sora used to live in Hallow Bastion. He could remember a little spiky haired boy but there were tons of little kids like that.

"Yeah, guess it is." Three hours passed by with looking at different pictures and Squall explaining each one if he could. And Yuffie listened intently, though it didn't look that way. She was enjoying being beside him. The dream was almost faded from her mind but she could remember the basics. That made her blush. But she snapped out of it when she picked up a picture and burst out laughing. "Okay, now I definitely need to thank Aerith for hosting that costume party, "she said between roars of laughter.

Squall kept himself from laughing too. He hadn't seen Cid that day and now he knew why. Afterwards he had always said that he was sick. Far from it. There the Gummi builder was, a cigar hanging from his mouth, and dressed fully in a Dalmatian costume. He looked at the ninja who was struggling to get in a breath. "Are you okay? Take deep breaths, Yuf," he said as she continued to roar with laughter. His lip twitched into a small smile when she wiped a fake tear away and stuffed the picture into her pocket. "This would be excellent blackmail," she whispered to herself.

It took her a second to get her breathing back to normal but she continued to chuckle when she saw the next picture. It was of her and Squall at the same party, and actually dressed in costume. Yuffie was able to convince him to go with her so they could match. She had dressed up as a girl mobster in a bright red dress with the strings at the bottom, a red feather in the back of her bandana, high heels, elbow gloves, and the long jewelry. Squall went as the guy mobster, much to his misery. He wore a black pinstripe suit, his hair tied back in a ponytail, a hat, and a fake machine gun.

She laughed at the picture, her smile widening. "Well, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, Squall," the Shinobi said. He only said, "It's Leon," but didn't say anything else. Yuffie was right. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. It was one of the few times he had had fun. '_Like I would ever admit that to Yuffie though,' _he thought. '_Just like you would never tell her that you love her?' _Squall shook the thought out of his head. 

But whenever he opened his eyes, the light had turned on. Yuffie went tense, knowing this was what happened in the dream. "Shit," she mumbled before she could stop herself. Leonhart looked at her with a confused expression and all she could do was laugh nervously. "I-uh-I was just remembering that we didn't have the key." '_Please believe that, please believe that.'_ He accepted the answer and picked up the shirt that was draped over the end of the bed. 

"I told you the lights would be on in the morning," Squall said and put the white t-shirt on. Yuffie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, genius, all you have to do now is find the key!" she shot back. He smirked whenever two voices came down the hall, "Aerith! Leon! We're back!" She felt like beating him with the shoebox at that moment. Did he always have to be right? A few seconds later a click was heard and their door opened.

Ivy and Kaitlyn both stared in amazement at the two. "Oh my god! You two actually survived being in the same room together! It's a miracle!" Ivy said while laughing. Squall glared at her and put on his leather jacket. "We live in the same room, I think we can manage surviving a night," he said emotionlessly before sitting back down in the oh-so-famous chair. Yuffie sighed when Aerith joined them. '_Can't they just let us leave?!'_

"Are you two okay? I tried to open the door before but I didn't have the key-"

"Yeah, I sort of took the spare," the crimson haired girl (Ivy) replied. Kaitlyn laughed, disappearing into the hall. "We're fine. Now can we go-

"YUFFIE!!!" '_COME ON!!!' _Letting out a very frustrated sigh, the ninja got up and slammed the door before the crazy-Yuffie-obsessed Jiasu got into the room. Then she opened the door. Jiasu was slumped onto the ground, stars dancing around his head. "Took care of one problem. Now can we get out of here?" Yuffie asked with her hands on her hips. Every nodded and exited the room. Both of the Green Room inhabitants knew that Cid's Dalmatian picture was probably just as funny as this.

Yuffie and Squall's meant to be "rescuers", Cloud and Cid, were both at the end of the hall on the floor. They were still unconscious but funny as hell. Cloud lay on the floor, his red cape pulled over his head, and his buster sword on top of him. Cid was in a ball in the corner, a cigar still hanging out of his mouth, but sucking on his thumb too. Kaitlyn came back and joined them, a camera in hand. She took a picture and smiled, "That'll be a nice one for the Christmas cards."

____________________________________

Rayne: Yay!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! YAY!! And another voting thing. This time, you vote on the ending! Woo hoo! Okay, if you want a fluffy sort of ending then vote for that, but if you want more of a comedy ending then vote for that. 

Vicky: If she's happy then she'll put both. 

Rayne: Yeppy! I'm trying to do a chapter per day but it might be slower than that. I don't know

Vicky: it's just because your mom got a house!

Rayne: -doing the victory dance- YAY!! Oh yeah! On the thing where they're looking at the pictures and Sora and Kairi are both at Hallow Bastion, I was replaying the game and in Deep Jungle Sora says that the slide with Hallow Bastion looks familiar. I'm not sure if he actually was in Hallow Bastion but what the hell. It doesn't matter.

Vicky: Well, review!

R&V: Ciao!

Next Chapter: Lost While Searching


	5. Lost While Searching

Lights Out

Rayne: -locked in closet- Okay! This really isn't funny! AH!!! NOOOO!!! SELPHIE'S HERE!!! NOO!!!!

Vicky: Rayne, turn the knob. You've been thrown into that closet so many times I would have thought you'd know that

Rayne: -looking around- WHAT KNOB?? Cool! Shiny –falls out of closet- I'm okay! I'm okay

Vicky: -_-" See. This is what I have to put up with.

Rayne: I'm not that bad. Anyways, thank you all my reviewers. You make my dreams come true

Vicky: I don't see any pink peacocks dying

Rayne: PINK PEACOCKS!!! WHERE?! THEY MUST DIE –gets hit with a frying pan-

Vicky: Down girl

Disclaimer: EVIL PINK PEACOCKS!!! GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! CAN YOU READ?! F-I-R-S-T C-H-um-U-wait-O, no, L- all hell just continue. This is gonna take me a while

Note: Getting a little serious here peoples. Takes place the day after the blackout stopped. 6 p.m.

**_Chapter 5: Lost While Search_**

            Setting her Conformer down on the floor of the Waterway, Yuffie sighed. It was the day after the power came back on and the whole time she was with Squall. That proved difficult with her feelings for him. And the damn dream. She let out a frustrated growl and stomped her foot. Why did life have to be so difficult? Well, it was difficult for her. The feelings she just realized went from admired, respected, liked, tolerated, then to love. L-O-V-E. (A/N: I CAN SPELL! sorry)

            Now it was becoming a pain in the butt every time she saw him. All she wanted to do was be with him, and it was weird every time he yelled at her while she was over there swooning over him. That happened a good six to eight times a day. Falling backwards onto the cool stone floor, Yuffie let the water dripping off the ceiling of the cave to cool her off. He was suppose to meet her for their training session that they did every day. She thought it had absolutely no point since there were few Heartless but he wouldn't listen.

            "If the Heartless ever do come back I don't want to be dragging a dead corpse away," he had said coldly before retreating into the Waterway. Yuffie had been so mad she had accidentally hit Cid on the head with the hammer while she was helping him. It was like Squall didn't even acknowledge that she had fighting skills. She was the freakin Greatest Female Ninja Ever! You sort of know a person has fighting skills whenever they have a title like that! But nooo. To him she was unable to throw a stick!

            "Grrr, damn you Squall!" Yuffie yelled out loud before she could control herself. She stood up and clenched her fists. What the hell was with the guy anyways?! Was he made out of metal then painted?! 'Whenever he gets here I am going to show him who has fighting skills!' the seventeen year old thought.

 "Why would I be damned?"

            She almost fell into the water surrounding the little rock panel if she hadn't regained her balance. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SNEAK UP LIKE THAT?!" Yuffie yelled, her anger still fuming. He didn't reply, just leaned against the cave wall. "Are you ready or do I have to make Jiasu come and talk you to death?" Squall said calmly while still avoiding her eyes. She growled and then crossed her arms, "Fine. Hurry up."

            He shook his head and pushed off the wall with his Gunblade. "Let's go," was all he said before charging at her. She waited for the right time before side stepping out of the way and throwing a shuriken instead of her Conformer. It didn't hit where she wanted it to but it still hit. But it was his arm instead of his hand. A thin scratch appeared and she could hear the small star clanking to the floor. Even though she had hit him it didn't stop his attack.

            Jumping into the water, Yuffie dodged his attack but managed to throw the Conformer. It whirled around and barely missed Squall before coming back and hitting the water. He sighed and rested the Gunblade on his shoulder. "This is going to be long one," he muttered before helping her out of the water. Two hours to be exact. By the end of the training session both were covered in scratches and panting heavily. That's how rough the sessions were. 

Squall muttered a few words under his breath and both were surrounded in green light before it faded. Soon after, all the cuts were gone. But they were still exhausted. "Now can we go back? I'm tired," the ninja asked, dragging the Conformer behind her. He nodded and both headed back for the Hotel balcony. They hadn't taken five steps out of the Waterway before ten small blobs and two larger blobs blocked their path. Or ten Shadows and two Defenders. 

Yuffie narrowed her eyes and felt like screaming. She was tired, becoming cranky, and NOW the Heartless decide to show up. "Yuf, take a breath," she heard her partner say and then realized that she had been holding her breath ever since the Heartless showed up. "oh, thanks," she muttered before picking up the Conformer. The Shadows jumped and twitched around as if they were high on crack, which could have been a possibility.

"I'll take out the Defenders," she said before he had time to protest. If he thought she had no fighting skills then she'd prove him wrong. No fighting skills? Ha! Jumping up, she tossed the giant four-point star. It went into a rapid spin and went straight at one of the Defenders front side, which wasn't where she was aiming for. Thanks to the shield on the front, the Conformer bounced back and imbedded itself in the wall. "OH COME ON!!" she yelled, pulling and tugging at the stuck Conformer. 

She hadn't noticed one of the Shadows coming up behind her and ripping a deep gash into her right shoulder. Yuffie yelped and stopped pulling on her main weapon. She took out a shuriken and threw it, making the small shadow creature disappear. And much to her misery, she saw that Squall had taken care of the rest of the Heartless. There she was, holding her bleeding arm, her Conformer stuck in the wall above her head, and a dazed look still on her face.

'_Hell no!' _she thought angrily before ripping out the Conformer from the wall. "Let's get that fixed up," Squall said emotionlessly as he jumped onto the Green Room balcony. She scowled at him and jumped up by herself. "Oh thank you so much for caring, SQUALL," Yuffie said, growling out his name. Something triggered in him and he stopped in the middle of the room. When he turned around his eyes were burning like fire.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?! MY NAME IS LEON!" he yelled. I'm pretty sure Kansas could hear him, maybe even Washington. Depends. But that's not the point. Yuffie shrunk back. Squall had always kept his cool, why the hell did he burst at simply her calling him his real name? "Why shouldn't I? In case you don't know, THAT'S YOUR NAME!" she yelled back but not as loud. "No, it's not! Are you too stupid to remember to simply call me Leon?!" 

The remark stung but she wasn't going to let him know that. Words were coming out of her. Words she had no control over. "Well, apparently your too blind to see the things around you!"

"I see perfectly fine! I see a cocky little ninja that still acts like she's five and doesn't shut up!"

"Apparently you didn't see the whole picture or else you would see what's really going on!"

"Oh and what is that?!"

"Maybe you would see that I love you!"

Her eyes widened and she pressed her lips together. '_I told you that's what happens when you say things without thinking'_ her mind told her. Squall had the same look on his face, his eyes wide and his lips slightly ajar. But before he could react she ran out of the room and made a break for it. She was out of the Hotel, then she was just plain running with her eyes closed and a prayer that she wouldn't run into anything. Yuffie just wished she could turn back time, get an ice cream, and then not say that she loved him. Though she really wanted an ice cream now.

Squall stood there, looking at the door that Yuffie had run out of. Part of him screamed, "What the hell was that about?" and the other half was beating him with a stick and yelling, "GO AFTER HER YOU MORON!!!" But he still didn't move. Not even when Aerith came in after hearing the yelling and asked, "Leon, what's wrong with Yuffie? She just left." He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "……what?" was all he could get out.

Then, with more strength than he thought she had, Aerith pulled him up and shoved him towards the door. "Leon, for once in your life, be smart and go find her," the flower girl said softly before pushing him out the Hotel door. He sighed and started to search. The First district was empty due to the late hours and no sound could be heard. Nothing. Natta. Ninch. Zippo. You get the point. So he quickly abandoned that and went to the Second District.

This one actually had people but they were mostly the old couples that were too blind too see anything. That's when he remembered the words Yuffie had used. But he shook it off and continued to search. And she wasn't in that district either. The third district was the only place she could have gone and there were little hiding places there. Merlin had left when Sora got rid of the Heartless and when he had left, he sealed the cave. The only place was the middle arena and the Vacant House.

Doing a quick search of both, he didn't find her. That soon was put aside when he stepped into the Hotel, empty handed, and faced an enraged Jiasu. '_Note to self: If you ever yell at Yuffie then be sure to get rid of Jiasu first'_ he thought, aggravation starting to take over his head. The blond tipped boy was in the Green Room, his face fire red and his brow furrowed. Squall didn't even get a chance to glare back at him before the guy pounced.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YUFFIE?!" he yelled in his face. The swordsman was surprised at the amount of strength Jiasu had, but knew he was still stronger than him. With one push, Jiasu went flying out the window. The only thing that probably saved him from, well, a few broken bones was that at the same time a shopkeeper was traveling under the balcony with his things. The bad thing was that he was pushing around a cart of cactuses. Ouch.

Leonhart shook his head and closed the window, hoping Jiasu would be in a lot of pain in the morning. Then he realized that for the first time in years, he would be sleeping by himself. No annoying little Yuffie to take all the covers or kick him in her sleep, hitting a few painful spots. But it didn't give him the relief he thought it would. Instead, he made him even more miserable. '_Don't worry about her. She's not your problem, just a pest,' _ one side of his mind reasoned.

'_You have to worry. You love her after all.'_

For once, he didn't push the thought away. Because he knew it was true. He did love Yuffie, more than he loved any one else in all his life. He needed her to bug the crap out of him, embarrass him, fight with him, be with him, and to love him. Turning out the light, he reasoned something in his head. If he ever found her or if she came back, then he wouldn't let her leave. He had to find a way to get her back, and try not to look like a complete and total idiot in front of everyone. Like that would ever happen.

On top of the Gizmo shop, Yuffie was sobbing. She had stopped for a while so Jiasu wouldn't hear her. She had been slightly amused when she saw him walking at the bottom of the Second District with needles coming out of his ass. But then she had started crying again. Squall hadn't even tried to search for her, he just walked around and checked places. She had been there the entire time and he didn't look. Some great guy he was.

'_Why did you say that?! You could be sleeping beside him right now instead of on the ground!'_ her mind shrieked. Then she remembered the Vacant House. No one lived there and hardly any one was in the Third District. Yuffie stood up and jumped down to the ledges before jumping to the ground. She had made up her mind. She would stay in the Vacant House from there on. The small ninja wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with Squall.

The house was slightly dusty, but not as much as it had been when Aerith and her cleared it out while Sora was traveling. Yuffie clicked off the light and locked the door, holding the key in her hand. A life without Squall. This was only the beginning of her troubles. She laid down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin before closing her eyes. They quickly snapped open when she felt something hairy with a tail, and huge, crawling around. 

"RAT!!!!!"

­­­­

Rayne: Heheh. I couldn't resist!

Vicky: You put a rat in the bed.

Rayne: I told you I couldn't resist. Now, I would like to thank D.S. for the cute Squall Plushy! I GOT A PLUSHY!!! YAY!!

Vicky: You already have a Cloud plushy

Rayne: But this is Squall!!! 

Vicky: While you're playing around with Squall (That sounded SO wrong) I'll put out the votes:

Funny Ending- Zippo

Fluffy Ending- 2

Both- 1

Rayne: Don't worry, the ends not going to be coming for a while. I figured out how to have 13 chapters! YAY!! I already know what's going to happen. I'm so happy. Oh yeah, some of the next upcoming chapters are going to have songs go along with them. Don't ask about the artists, I just search for lyrics and I didn't care who.

Vicky: She found a Vitamin C song –shudders- I seriously need to listen to Linkin Park right now

Rayne: Whatever. Well, all I can say is REVIEW PLEASE!! REMEMBER!! 40 REVIEWS!!!

V&R: Ciao!

Next Chapter: I do


	6. I Do

Lights Out

Rayne: Come. On. –Tapping the review counter for The New Girl- I posted last week! COME ON!!!

Vicky: Rayne, calm down. It takes time

Adam: I think I scared them away

Vicky: ADAM!! Do you enjoy making guest appearances you little brat?

Adam: -thinking- Yeah. 

Rayne: -looks away from screen- ADAM!!! –Glomps Adam-

Adam: Rayne…can't…breath…

Rayne: Heheh. –Lets go- HEY EVERYONE!!! THIS IS VICKY'S LITTLE BRO!!!

Vicky: Please, please kill me. Just ignore us and continue with the story

Disclaimer: 

Adam: I, Adam Gaitan (not real last name) own all Kingdom Hearts and Squaresoft products. SO HA!

Vicky: -sees mob of lawyers- HE DOES NOT YOU BLOOD SUCKING FIENDS! –Mob goes away-

Adam: damn….

Note: Takes place a week and two days after blackout ended, 9 p.m. Still serious people.

Chapter 6: I do 

            All of the next week was torture. Yuffie was finally able to talk Aerith into leaving her in the Vacant House instead of in the Green Room. Her only reply was, "As long as you're happy." She wasn't happy though. What made her happy, and the object of her affection, was Squall. It would always be him no matter how much she tried to forget him. And the rat that had assaulted her was no help either. She had to set traps all over the house and it still hasn't died. So she named it Furry.

            Every lie she told Aerith and everyone else always made the guilt deepen. Whenever the mage had asked her how she got the huge cut on her arm (That still stung) she made up a lie and said that she was attacked by a wild rabbit. Kaitlyn was always asking why she was so gloomy, but she was one of the few people that could tell whenever she was putting up a front. Even so, she accepted the lie that she was having rat troubles. Though she was having rat troubles, it wasn't the reason why she was depressed.

            Not only that, but her stuff was still in the Green Room. Rather than risk seeing Squall she took all the munny she could find and bought new things. Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, the works. It was like living in a small cell and trying not to become the prison bitch. For some reason, she found that slightly amusing. But her house wasn't her only problem. Outside she still acted like the perky little ninja that everyone loved. Except Squall. At night, Yuffie always found herself crying and talking to Furry. Things just weren't the same.

            She never saw Squall after the yelling. Sometimes Yuffie would see him walking around, but that was it. And she didn't go looking for him. If she ever did, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. That made things a little difficult whenever she wanted to talk to Aerith, Cloud, Ivy, Kaitlyn, or anyone. Jiasu was one she was gladly getting away from. He reminded her of the stupid rat, and she was sure that if he got the chance then he would pop out of her bed too.

            Nothing topped the main problem. It wasn't that difficult to sneak around Squall to talk to her friends. As long as they didn't ask for all of them to be there, then she was fine. But when Cloud proposed to Aerith and she said she wanted to get married quickly, she felt like bashing Strife over the head with her Conformer. Now. Now they had to get married?! Were they coming up with some evil plan to get her to see Squall or did Cloud just have really bad timing?! The thought tore her mind in half.

            After three days of planning and no rehearsals (she was thankful for that) it was now the wedding day. Yuffie looked down at her silk, baby blue dress and made a face. '_I still say anything is better than wearing a dress. Even the Heartless,'_ the ninja thought before scrunching up her nose. "Yuf, don't make that face. The dresses aren't that bad," Aerith said from the bathroom she was changing in. It was funny how the flower girl could still tell when she made a face, even behind a door.

            "Yeah, well…..um, YOU KNOW HOW I HATE DRESSES!" Yuffie yelled after figuring out a comeback.  It wasn't a very good comeback though. "It's just one day and that's all I'm asking," her friend replied. Then the bathroom door opened and a wedding dress Barbie-I mean a wedding dress Aerith walked out. Why did I say Barbie? Anyways, she smiled and twirled around so Yuffie could see all of it. "Well, what do you think?" Aerith asked, a smile permanently plastered on her face. 

            Her hair was out of the braid, for once, and a tiara veil was put on her head instead. The dress was pure white with pearls trimming the neck of it and the arms trailing down a bit in a renaissance fashion. Aerith's eyes were misty and she could tell that the girl was keeping from crying. "You look, Air," Yuffie said, referring to the name she used when they both met and she couldn't pronounce her real name. She smiled and took a breath. "I'm ready."

            "Your not nervous at all?" she asked. Aerith shook her head, "No. Because I know that I love Cloud a lot and that he's the one for me." Yuffie laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Whenever a knock came onto the door, she was glad for the interruption. "It's time," Ivy said from the other side. Aerith smiled and both girls headed to where they were suppose to go. As soon as they got into their places, she knew that they had made her first for three reasons. 

            One: She was the youngest. Two: She was maid of honor. And three: Squall was first. As soon as Yuffie saw that Squall was down there she was about to run. But a hand on her shoulder told her that she couldn't. How could she just abandon Aerith on her Wedding Day? The answer was: She couldn't. The music began to play but her heart thudding loudly in her chest drowned it out. He hadn't looked up yet, so she was safe for the moment. But of course he was going to see her.

            And then he did. For a second, it felt as if time stood still. And then she realized it was just her that was standing still. Ivy gave Yuffie a little push to bring her back into reality and her face turned red from embarrassment. '_Well he surely knows you're there now!' _her mind screamed at her. For the rest of the ceremony, she either looked at the floor or Aerith and Cloud. Never Squall. If she did, then she didn't want to know what she would do.

            To keep her mind off of him, Yuffie thought of every bad thing about him and everything he's done to her. Being picked on endlessly, always yelling at her to call him Leon, telling her to shut up, hogging the covers, waking her up. The list could go, but she realized the good things he did outweighed the bad. '_Great. The one time I actually need him to be bad he had to be good!'_ As the couple said I do and kissed, she could feel a pin stab into her heart. Much greater than the cut on her arm.

            Everyone emptied out of the Third district where the wedding was taking place and went to the First District café where the after party was taking place. '_This is your chance! LEAVE!!!'_ she thought. But before she could make up an excuse, she was being dragged along. '_Oh some ninja! You can't even sneak away.'_ She growled at her thoughts and sat reluctantly in one of the chairs beside Aerith. Luckily, Squall was sitting next to Cloud. 

            "Air, I really need to get back home. I'm really tired," Yuffie said, faking a yawn after the girl got back from their first dance. Aerith pouted and said, "Well, alright. But just do this one favor for me please!" The ninja fidgeted, not knowing what it was going to be. Slowly, she said, "Okay." The bride's smile came back and she stood up, "Come on. You have to dance with Leon!" her eyes bulged out. "What?" she squeaked out, eyes still wide. '_Oh, this is too good,'_ her brain laughed at her. In her mind, she took a frying pan and hit it. '_SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAIN!! Why am I yelling at my brain?'_

            "Uh, Air, I really-"

            "Come on, you said you would."

            At that instant, she was pushed into Squall who had been dragged up by Cloud. '_Dear Leviathan, I've been avoiding the guy for a week and then I'm being pushed into him! Literally' _she thought angrily. Not saying anything, she glared at the new couple before heading to the dance floor with Squall. She began to feel lightheaded, adrenaline pumping through her veins, along with fear. Couples were already out on the dance floor and started to dance when the music started again.

            His hand went to her waist, sending shivers down her spine. '_Stop doing that!'_ she yelled at her body. One of her arms was draped over his shoulder and the other one was clasped in his free hand. It was a slow song at least. "Why haven't you come back?" Squall asked after a while. This was one of the fearsome questions she wanted to kill and destroy. "I don't want to talk about it. It's Aerith's Wedding day," that was all she said. Gratefully, he took that as an answer and the dance continued in silence.

            Every muscle in her body was concentrating on not throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him but that would be way too weird and way too bad. If that every happened she would have to go FAR away just to leave the embarrassment behind. She sighed and looked down instead of at him. It was one of the hardest things she had to do and it was just dancing with him. When the song ended, Yuffie turned to leave but Squall didn't let go of her. "I need to talk to you," he said while looking at her.

            Yuffie managed to release herself and ran. '_Why didn't you leave earlier, baka?!' _her mind yelled at her. '_Oh shut up!'_ she yelled back. When she got home, she was taking a LARGE sleeping pill. But then she saw that she wasn't heading home, but for the Hotel. Squall and all the others were still at the wedding, which would give her time to get her things. She just had to be quiet and quick. Too things that she specialized in when it came to sneaking around.

            Jumping rather clumsily onto the balcony, she  opened the doors and immediately grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. Whenever she pulled it out though, the box of pictures tipped over. Yuffie quickly shoved the pictures back in the box but stopped on one. The costume party picture of Squall and her. A smile came onto her face and she picked it up. It was one of the times when she was happy. Back then. Placing it in her suitcase to take it with her, the ninja began to pull out all her clothes. 

            In case she ever needed ammo or anything else from Cid, she took the Dalmatian picture too. "This will be handy," Yuffie said with a wide grin on her face. The bride's maid gown was proving difficult when she had to jump back down from the balcony, but somehow she managed to get down without landing in the water. All her things were cleared out of her room and in one suitcase. She didn't notice before how few things she had, mostly because she never had enough room to put it. Now she did. 

            Squall ran a hand through his hair as he walked back to the Green Room. She was right there, right there! And for the second time, he didn't run after her. What the hell was wrong with him? I ask that question a lot, but that's another story. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as a migraine started to come. Walking into the Hotel and opening up the Green Room, he stood in the doorway. Things were missing, making it seem, well, empty. More importantly, Yuffie's things were the ones that were missing.

            "Hey, Leon- Whoa. Did someone jack you or something?" Ivy said as she walked up behind him. He shook his head slowly and scanned the room. "Well, I guess Yuffie came and got her things," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Actually it was but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! "Why would Yuffie take her things?!" he yelled, not even knowing he was yelling. She jumped back and looked at him. Then through clenched teeth she said, "Because. She. Moved."

            "Where did she move to?!"

            "I don't know! Geez, Squall, calm down. She just said she moved to another house."

            Before he could ask any more questions, she left. '_Moved to another house? Why?'_ he asked as he closed the door to the Green Room and sat on the bed. After changing from the tuxedo that Cloud had made him wear, more Aerith than Cloud, he climbed into the small bed and looked outside. '_Come on, Yuf. Come back' _he thought before closing his eyes. And in the sky, a star shot through and rested in the place it was suppose to be.

________________________________________________________________________

Rayne: I'M- DYING- THE- PAIN!!! 

Vicky: Oh get up you big baby. 

Rayne: WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Did they have to get married?!

Vicky: Just because we hate Aerith we can't let that change how Yuffie and all the others feel about her. Personal feelings should be put away when it comes to writing

Rayne: Wow. You just said a whole bunch of stuff I didn't understand

Adam: -tied to a chair and half of Mr. Floaty (Rayne's rubber ducky that Vicky killed) stuffed in his mouth- faus, faf I fay fee fofes?

Vicky: What? –Takes out Mr. Floaty-

Adam: Can I say the votes?

Rayne: Knock yourself out, kid

Adam: KOOL! –Takes himself out-

Rayne: @_@ okay. Here are the votes:

Funny Ending- Still 0

Fluffy Ending- 4

Both- 5

Vicky: Thank you all that voted and review! Now you get to review again! Just click the happy little button on the bottom left hand corner.

R&V: Ciao!

Adam: MUNKY!

Next Chapter: Living in a World Without You


	7. Living In A World Without You

**Lights Out**

Rayne: Hell yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! WE HIT 40 REVIEWS! –Blows noisy thingy- WOO HOO! That means that we write Two Love And Dream! YAY!

Vicky: -wearing a party hat for some odd and scary reason- If you all review then I'll kill Rayne. Yeah that does sound like a party

Rayne: Just ignore her. Everyone knows that psycho's are immortal –gets banged over the head with a lamp-

Vicky: Then prepare for a year of torture. Ah, I love this job. Now, there was a question on why we hate Aerith. 1) Because she took Cloud. 2) She wears pink –shudders- 3) She is WAY too goody, goody and that just creeps us out. But we aren't going to let personal matters interfere with our story

Rayne: Lalalala La Lalala, little hamsters, big adventures! HAM HAM HAMTARO! –Eyes bulge- OH DEAR GODDESS NO! NO! DAMN YOU ALEX!

Vicky: Not again --" She's traumatized so it's gonna take her a while to, well, get her eyes back in their sockets

Rayne: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XX

Disclaimer: We have one thing to add to the usual disclaimer besides GO TO THE STUPID FIRST CHAPTER!

Note: Okay there is hardly any humor in this chapter. Mostly this is going to be a real serious chapter and the one before the endings (Don't worry, the story ain't over yet ) Takes place two weeks and two days after the end of the blackout. 2 p.m.

* * *

(Revised Note: Fanfiction has banned songs my artists inside the story so the song Unhappy Anniversary has been taken out)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living In A World Without You**

She was destined to be alone. If she wasn't then why was she there, in a small little house, with Furry, the damn rat that wouldn't go away? Personally, Yuffie thought that Leviathan screwed up somewhere. She knew who she loved, she knew who she wanted, but it had to be the one person the ninja couldn't have. And that thought tore her inside. Ever since the wedding, she stayed in the house mostly. Now she couldn't even go outside because of Squall! '_Talk about being able to control your own life, sheesh._'

But she knew she had to because she was starting to run out of supplies, you know, like FOOD. Yuffie gave up a while ago on trying to get Furry out (he kept eating the cheese and leaving the traps for her to step on) so now she was buying food for him too. The house was still empty and her stuff was still in boxes along with her one suitcase. So to pass time before she had to make her courageous adventure (Yeah right) she started to unpack them. The dresser that was already in the room proved it had a use. Hardly though.

Yuffie could officially stuff ten outfits' tops in it before it collapsed. So the rest of her clothes were folded messily at the bottom. The bed now had CLEAN covers and no holes from where Furry would munch on it. (Believe her, he was hungrier than she was) The bedside table served as her place to put her Shurikens and her Conformer was hung on a hook on the wall. It was useful in case a Heartless ever snuck into the house. Her other things like her Jewelry Box were on top of the dinner table. It wasn't like she actually used it to eat dinner.

The last things she needed to unpack were the things left in the small suitcase. Now she no longer had a place to put any of her clothes, so she stuffed them under the desk she bought. At least no one can see them if they don't decide to sit down. But she waited a second when she came onto her photo album. Yuffie had stuffed the picture of Squall and her shortly after she had arrived home the Wedding Day. She hadn't seen it since. This made her shove the suitcase under the desk with her clothes.

With everything packed, Yuffie said good-bye to Furry, who was sleeping in a small pile she had made in the corner of the room, and left the house with some munny. The disgusting little thing was like a pet now, but she was still tempted to bring one of the Dalmatian pups in just to see what would happen. The only good thing she had to say about it was that it kept her company. She couldn't bring any one to the house or else they would see how she was really living.

The Second and First District were both quiet. Usually they were buzzing with activity. Even with the Heartless gone, it was still an empty town. '_Everyone's too scared to come out,' _she thought amusingly. If people ever gained back their dignity then someday it would be like a real world. But right now it was still just a safe haven. Yuffie sighed and closed her eyes. '_These people are scared of everything! I bet if you stuck Furry in the middle of the street everybody would-'_

Her amusing little thoughts were halted when she collided with someone, falling onto the ground. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath.

"Yuffie?"

Her eyes bulged out again like they had when Aerith had said to dance with Squall and the color drained from her face. And they were both for the same reason. Yuffie stood up quickly and avoided his gaze. Why didn't he say something? At least he could let her leave! Wait- what was stopping her? When she noticed this she started to walk away, but he caught her wrist to stop her. "Yuffie wait," he said, out of his usual emotionless tone. She looked at him and stopped.

Why did he have to do this to her? It was bad enough that because of him she was in that little hole with a rat, Furry to be more exact, but now he was everywhere! After a while, he let go of her wrist and she didn't leave. This was her chance. '_WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING THEN!' _her mind asked. Yuffie was seriously starting to hate her mind. "….how have you been?" Squall asked. She looked at him with confusion and suddenly, everything he put her through came back as anger.

How have you been? That was all! No "I'm so sorry for making you leave"? Her eyes were smoldering with anger and she frowned. "Well, I'm still standing, aren't I?" Yuffie said before turning and running away. '_That went well.'_ She ran into the First District then slipped back into the Vacant House, needing some time to think. Furry opened a beady eye to see what was going on then closed it. "Furry little bastard," she muttered under her breath.

Then, before she could control herself, Yuffie wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry. It was so hard to go on. She had given everything up just so she could go back to how it use to be. But she knew it wouldn't go back to normal until she was back to acting like the ninja that everyone knew. She wanted it to be normal, she wanted it so much. The answer was right in front of her and she didn't see it. Instead she turned it into some twisted version of her own.

'_As long as I act as if nothing happened, I can be happy again. No one will know what's wrong with me. I have to be able to act like I use to, even in front of Squall,' _she thought after a while. Inside, her mind was whacking itself. Quickly wiping away her tears, Yuffie let out a shaky sigh. "I can do this. I'm the Greatest Female Ninja EVER! Nothing can stand in my way!" she yelled, raising her fist. Furry, finally fed up with the noise, got up and crawled back into the hole at the base of the wall.

After finally getting food for Furry and her, Yuffie took a walk to the First District. The moment she opened the door, she tensed. All of her friends were in the café eating together. '_Okay, Yuffie, this is your chance to show them that nothing is wrong. Act normal,' _she told herself. Nodding slightly, the young ninja began to walk towards them. Squall was the first one to notice her, naturally, and he looked at her questionably. "Hey guys! What's up?" she asked, taking a seat next to Kaitlyn.

They all looked at her for a second as if she had gone crazy. She wasn't sure if she was or not. But all she did was smile and say, "H-elloooo! Earth to people!" Aerith blinked out first and smiled back, "Oh, Yuffie. We were just about to eat!" Cid grunted something under his breath and the table suddenly shifted before he yelled, "Ow, dammit!" Yuffie rolled her eyes, trying her best to act normal. To tell you the truth, it was WAY harder than she thought.

Squall stared at her for a while, trying to find the angry Yuffie that was in the streets just a few moments ago. But he didn't find her. This girl looked like the regular Yuffie before the sudden outburst in the Hotel. '_Something's wrong,' _he thought. '_Yeah, something's wrong. It's the fact that, again, you didn't run after her!'_ his mind replied. He tried not to groan out loud and took a breath. Three times. She had run away three times and he didn't go after her once. Was he that afraid of loving her?

Kaitlyn, Ivy, and Aerith were all talking to her so he couldn't get a word in. And then she was leaving before he could talk. Squall stood up, trying to go after her to talk, but Cloud stood in front of him. "Let her go. She's trying hard and you'll just screw things up for her right now," he said. The SeeD looked at him for a moment then sighed before turning back and heading for the Hotel. Cloud was right, except he didn't know what she was trying so hard at.

Yuffie walked into her house, shaking. "I'm actually alive," she mumbled before taking check of herself. Yep, she was alive. But it was still painful to see him. Taking a deep breath, her eyes shifted to the old glass of tequila that Cid had left whenever they were using the house as a meeting room. Then, in one stride, she grabbed the bottle and sat against the bed. "Let's see. A toast to going absolutely crazy over Squall," she raised the bottle then took a long drink.

A few minutes later, she was drunker than she ever was before. Ever her thoughts were slurred. Yuffie stood up and grabbed a book, not even knowing what it was. Then she dropped where she was and opened it. The Photo Album. She took another drink before flipping through the pages, laughing hysterically at anything that was even a tiny bit funny. Finally, the drunken ninja stopped on the mobster picture and burst out laughing. "This belongs right here," she said, taking it out and putting it onto a frame that was on the bedside table.

Outside, lightning cracked through the sky followed by thunder. It was starting to rain softly at first but then harder. Yuffie rested her head on the first of the bed and doused down the rest of the bottle. The door opened behind her, making her lift an eyelid. "Oh Yuf," someone said before pulling her onto the bed and taking the bottle from her. Her brow furrowed and she blinked when she could see who it was. "Squall?" she slurred out, resting her head on her pillow.

He sighed and brushed some strands of hair away from her eyes. "How full was this when you drank it?" Squall asked while running a hand through his hair. She put her finger at the top of the bottle and he sighed again. Yuffie dropped her hand then was out cold. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her cheek then got up. At least he knew where she lived. The swordsman headed for the door and stopped when he noticed the picture on the frame. His lips twitched into a small smile before he headed back into the rain.

The drops of rain pelted his skin, making Squall's brown hair sticking to his neck. Thanks to not listening to Cloud, he had found Yuffie. More like he had found a drunk Yuffie. But it didn't make a difference. In two weeks, he had gone crazy without her. It was unbearable to see her at the wedding and not be with her. She was his only one, no matter what anybody said. Sure there was that nine year difference but it didn't matter. He loved her.

And now he knew exactly how to prove it to her. If she ran, he WOULD go after her. If she said that she hated him, well, he didn't know what he would do in that situation. But hopefully she didn't hate him. Squall looked at the sky, ignoring the rain that was dripping down his face, and said, "I'll tell Yuffie I love her." Then he stood up and jumped off the building, landing on his feet (miraculously). He would finally be with her.

* * *

Rayne: XX

Vicky: She's still dead?

Cloud: Yep, but it ain't my turn to revive her

Vicky: Who would want to? Anyways, she'll come back sooner or later

Cloud: Hopefully

Vicky: We hoped you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the winner of the vote we had. You still have until we post the chapter to vote so HURRY! But here are the votes so far. Cloud, you say them

Cloud: -sighs- whatever. Here they are:

Funny Ending: TWO BIG FAT 0's! (Cloud: that is really pathetic)

Fluffy Ending: 9

Both: 9

Vicky: Obviously, we need a tiebreaker. So hurry up and cast your votes! Review!

Cloud: Yeah, what she said

Rayne: Ciao! XX


	8. Do You or Don't You?

**Lights Out**

Rayne: -holding Shadow Jr.- MY CAT HAD BABIES! THIS IS SHADOW JR! The first Shadow was accidentally hit by a car but THIS IS SHADOW NUMBER 2!

Vicky: Calm down, Rayne. Well, you all voted and put in which "ending" you wanted and here it is. The votes are:

Funny Ending: Sadly, and miserably, none

Fluffy Ending: 15

Both (Funny and Fluffy ending in one chapter)- 11

AND THE FLUFFY ENDING IS THE WINNER!

Vicky: We also have another announcement. Because you all got over 50 reviews, we are going to post all three endings in the order they won in. And that's not even all of it. After the three endings, there are 2 more chapters to wrap up the story.

Rayne: Yep! I might even do a sequel. I still need to write Two Love and Dream so expect more Squiffieness!

R&V: Now, here's the fluffy ending!

Disclaimer: FIRST! CHAPTER! –Grabs half of Mr. Floaty- I got a duck and I –notices it's still cut- WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Note: The Fluffy Ending. Two weeks and three days after the blackout ended. 4 p.m.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Do You or Don't You?_**

Opening her eyes, Yuffie tried to get the room into focus. Furry was squeaking somewhere under the bed and she groaned. "Rat, shut- ow!" she held her head when a hang over came in full force. She angrily looked for the bottle, but found it on the dinner table empty. "Dammit," she muttered as she stood up. The storm raged on outside and she shivered when lightning illuminated the room. Squall always used to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He wasn't with her now.

She mumbled a few incoherent things and took a bottle of orange juice from out of the small fridge in the corner. Furry scrambled from under the bed and sat there, looking at her. Yuffie groaned and took out a small cube of cheese before setting it down on the floor in front of the rat. It took it immediately and ran off into the hole at the bottom of the wall. "I really need to stop feeding him," she said and sat back on the bed. Was she in bed when she finished the bottle? When DID she get in bed?

Suddenly, a picture of Squall entered her head and she groaned. "Dear Leviathan, no," the ninja said from behind her hands. WHY! WHY WHY WHY! Yuffie felt like crying, but she didn't have any more tears. Being depressed all the time was making her sick and draining her of life and energy. She had to do something. Her eyes shifted to the shurikens and Conformer and a smile came to her face. Maybe Squall was right. There was a purpose for the Heartless. And she knew one place they would always be.

Strapping a pouch to her waist and sticking the shurikens in them, Yuffie grabbed her Conformer and left. If she was lucky, then she might run into Heartless on the way to the Gummi Shop. But she knew better than to hope for that. She needed to save her energy for when she arrived at her destination. Right now, the girl just needed to focus on getting the keys from Cid and not let any one see her. '_I'm a ninja. I can do this,'_ she said to herself. Her mind was laughing.

Once she got inside the Gummi Shop, she could make out Cid's figure slumped over a desk. When she got closer, Yuffie realized he was asleep. Mostly because of the incredibly LOUD snoring. '_Geez, he's like a freakin elephant!'_ She tried to keep from snickering whenever she pulled the keys to her Gummi off the rack that was above his head. But one slipped and her hand clamped over her mouth. "..mm…jellyrolls……" Cid muttered, kicking at the air.

Yuffie was near tears from trying to hold in her laughter. Running out of the shop and to the garage, she finally let it all out. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can definitely do some blackmailing now," she said while heading for her dark green Gummi Ship. The engine roared to life and she made sure everything was in check. "All right, to Hallow Bastion!" she yelled with her fist raised. The ship took off, sending her flying back into her seat.

"Maybe I should have gotten seat belts installed!" Yuffie yelled while gripping the seat. Soon she was jolted forward after the ship went through the warp tunnel and was hovering in front of the Hallow Bastion castle. "Wow, that was really fast," she said then landed it in the Rising Falls. (A/N: I haven't played this in a while say if anything's out of order then please ignore it) The Shinobi jumped down with her Conformer in hand and put her hands on her hips. "HEY HEARTLESS! COME AND GET ME!"

A few seconds passed before a Shadow crawled up from the ground. And that was all. "You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled, her lip sticking out in a pout. Then the Shadow lunged at her, making her roll out of the way. "Stupid little bastard," Yuffie muttered while throwing a shuriken at it. Once the star hit, the thing disappeared. "I DID NOT TRAVEL FIVE MINUTES FOR ONE SHADOW!" She sat on the ground and tapped her foot.

"Hn, maybe I can go to the castle and they'll be there," she thought out loud. Making up her mind, Yuffie ran through the falls and to the ever-twisting Lift stops. It was thirty minutes before she actually got to the castle's big doors. And still no Heartless. '_Maybe Sora really DID get rid of all the Heartless,'_ she thought sadly. That meant even more boredom. "Dammit, Spiky Head!" she shouted. Her yelling echoed throughout the empty castle and she felt lonelier than ever.

Sighing in defeat, the black haired girl headed back to the Gummi Ship. If Hallow Bastion didn't have any Heartless, none of the other worlds would. Getting rid of the shadow creatures was suppose to bring happiness, like finally winning a war, but it only brought her misery. The blackout was the only thing interesting that had happened in the year since Sora had defeated Ansem. And the stupid thing only led to more problems between Squall and her.

After Yuffie had secured a rope around her and tied it to the chair, she pressed a few buttons and started off for Traverse Town. Hallow Bastion was a place that none of them liked to stay long. It held too many bad memories and hardly any good ones. She clenched her fist as the Gummi shot off into the warp tunnel and back in front of the small safe haven. "Damn, who knew traveling in space was so tiring," she said mumbled and jumped down.

Cid was still snoring away in his chair and she shook her head. "Old fart," she whispered. The closer place she could think of that she could get some sleep without being disturbed was the Waterway and since it was still raining, it would eliminate the problem of Squall being there. So Yuffie trudged through the waist high water and laid down on the smooth rocks. Sleep instantly took her and she let herself fall into a sleep that wouldn't end up in a hang over.

The young ninja didn't know how long she slept, all she knew that was when she woke up there was something fluffy in her arms. Her eyes went up and her first thought was, '_There's a Heartless in my arms!' _but then she remembered that Heartless weren't fluffy. A meow then followed that. She smiled and picked it up, seeing that it was only a black kitten. "Hey, how did you get in here?" Yuffie asked and hugged it. The kitten purred and curled up in her arms.

Yuffie noticed then that there was a small piece of paper attached to it's collar. The words VACANT HOUSE were written in a neat handwriting. She looked from the paper to the kitten and finally stood up. "Well, first you need a name," she said to the fur ball. It tilted its head then closed its eyes. '_How about Hiyuma? That was Mama's old cat's name,'_ she thought to herself. She nodded and smiled, "For now on, your name will be Hiyuma."

The rain wasn't as bad as it had been when she woke up that morning but was now just a little sprinkle. Hiyuma still didn't like it though. She growled at the sky and curled up deeper. Yuffie shook her head and pushed open the doors to the Third District. She could see from outside that the lights were on and her hand went to her shurikens. Opening the door slowly, she walked in. Just as she did lightning cracked outside and the power went out.

"Oh come on!" she yelled angrily. A candle went on in the corner and she could make out Squall's shape. "Leon, what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked, setting the kitten down. Furry saw its new enemy and scrambled into the hole, a cork appearing later to jam it. Hiyuma just laid down in front of it and went to sleep. "It's Squall and I had to talk to you," he said. He was right in front of her now, way too close. A million possibilities were going through her head on what he could be doing there.

'_Either he came here to kill me or well, he came to torture me,' _she thought. Her thoughts were silenced when his lips pressed against her's. Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. '_oh now you freeze,' _her mind said. But she ignored it and kissed him back, her arms going around his neck. Joy filled her and she smiled against his lips. Finally, whenever she needed air, she pulled away. Both of them were panting in the dark and the dream that she had whenever the first blackout happened came back.

"Squall?" Yuffie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"……why did you come here? Besides that."

He sighed in the dark and gently grabbed her hand. "I wanted to tell you that……" he began to drift off. Yuffie looked at him and brushed some of his hair out of his azure eyes. "You wanted to tell me what?" she asked. Squall looked at her and kissed her on the lips shortly before he said, "I NEEDED to tell you that………I love you, I've always loved you, and I'll do anything for you, Yuf." She looked at him and smiled widely. "I love you too. And the same back," the young ninja said before kissing him this time.

Hiyuma watched them with mild interest and noticed something in the window. Another guy with blond tipped hair and a white t-shirt was sobbing loudly outside. Jiasu pressed a hand against the window and let out another piercing wail. "YUFFIE!" he yelled before slumping onto the ground. Suddenly, a cactuar appeared and decided that he would make could target practice. So he let out a full blown 1000-needle attack before heading on his way.

Yuffie looked towards the window and asked, "Did you hear something?" Squall looked too and shook his head, "Probably just the wind." And so the day went on without any power and the two together in each other's arms.

* * *

Rayne: YAY! FLUFFY CHAPTER! And yes, I did get Hiyuma from my cat having babies. One of the black ones I named Hiyuma and then there's Shadow Jr, Histu, Kirara, (Inuyasha rocks) and Fluffball.

Vicky: We hope you liked this chapter and see what happens after the three "endings". Believe us, we want this to be as long as possible.

Rayne: yeah, this is like my favorite story out of all of them. Well, I like The New Girl too but it doesn't have as many reviews.

Vicky: We both have school tomorrow so the chapters are gonna slow down a bit. But hopefully not too much. Until next chapter, ciao! And Review!

Rayne: CIAO! –stills holding Shadow Jr-

Next Chapter: My Dreams Come True (Both Chapter)


	9. My Dreams Come True

**Lights Out**

Rayne: -drops dead from all the reviews-

Riku: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED RAYNE!

Vicky: That had to be the cheesiest line ever

Rayne: XX IS NOT!

Vicky: -slaps Rayne upside the head- oh look --" she's alive

Rayne: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You all made me so happy when I checked my reviews in school. Oh and I have two things to say first:

1. Thank you Anon(girl) and Bekkablair for the song choices and since I'm using one, I'll leave the rest for my other Squiffie fics.

2. Anime-Master: I know, I put whenever a lot instead of when. Hey, I'm only 13 and still in the 7th Grade (Miraculously I didn't flunk any grades) But thanks for noticing that.

Rayne: Now on to the Both chapter!

Disclaimer: You aren't getting this. IF YOU WANT IF THEN GO TO CHAPTER 1!

Note: Both chapter. Two weeks and three days after the blackout ended. 2 p.m.

(Revised Note: I'm sorry, I had to take out the song because of the stupid rules!)

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**(Yes, again)**_: My Dreams Come True_**

Yuffie punched the wall in aggravation, but instantly regretted doing so when a pain shot through her fist. "Ow! Freak of nature!" she yelled before blowing and shaking it. Aerith came from the hallway and sighed when she saw the girl holding her bruised hand. "Yuf, if you keep at this then you are going to be yourself up more than the Heartless ever could," she said and handed her two pills. Not knowing what they were, and a hangover pounding in her, she eyed them with suspicion.

"Just take them. It's not like I'm trying to poison you," Aerith said with a small smile. She mumbled a few things under her breath and forced them down her throat. They tasted as if she had stuck a marble in water then dirt and turned it into pills. Her face scrunched up, making her friend pout. "I'll be back with an ice pack for your hand. Just hold on a second," the emerald-eyed girl said before leaving the Red Room. Yuffie sigh and fell back onto the bed.

The morning was a depressed person's sanctuary, but not her's. It was raining heavily, almost flooding the First District, and she had a hang over. That was Cid's fault for leaving the damn bottle in the house! Either way, she was in a pissy mood. Aerith was her only hope at helping her feel better, so she had to risk seeing Squall to go to the Hotel. But he wasn't there and Aerith was. She didn't ask questions on why she had a hangover, she probably knew already, but casted a Cure spell and went to get the dirt pills.

The ninja was still trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "I think she IS trying to poison me," she muttered and coughed. She stopped for a second. '_Did I just hear something?' _she asked herself. Yuffie looked around, hopping down from the mattress and looking under the bed. Two shiny yellow eyes looked back at her.

"HEARTLESS!"

Aerith came running and halted. Yuffie was hanging from the light in the ceiling and under her was a small black kitten. The flower girl laughed at the sight and picked up the kitten, "Yuffie you can come down. It's just a cat."

"Sure it's just a cat. I knew that," she said nervously, adding an embarrassed laugh at the end. Aerith handed her the ice pack, setting the cat down on the chair. "Well, thanks for all your help but I reaaaaallllly got to get going. So BYE!" Yuffie beamed while trying to get to the door. But Aerith wouldn't move. "I want to know what's going on-

"Nothings going on. Now bye."

"Yuffie Kisaragi, sit your bottom down."

Her eyes widened at the commanding tone in the older woman's voice and Yuffie obediently sat. "Tell me what's going on between you and Leon now. The full thing," she said a tad bit gentler. Yuffie groaned and sat on the floor. "All right! Geez, you could have asked me nicer!" Aerith just smiled and nodded for her to start. "Okay, you know that Squall, eh, Leon and I were locked in the Green Room during the blackout right? Well, we talked to pass the time and I found out a few things. No comment on the subjects."

"A few days after the blackout we were coming back from training in the Waterway when some Heartless attacked. We took them out, me doing most of the work, (A/N: Sure. When Squall dyes his hair pink) and I accidentally got cut on my arm. So we both went to the Green Room to get it bandaged and Leon burst about me calling him Squall. Well, I sort of blurted something out and I haven't really seen him for longer than an hour since."

Aerith noticed the blush creeping up the Wutainian's cheek and asked softly, "What did you say?" She looked at her then back at her hands, "Nothing."

"Yuffie."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

"Just tell me."

"I-I told him……I TOLD HIM THAT I HATED PIZZA!"

"The truth, Yuffie."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Yuffie Tenaka Kisaragi, don't you lie to me."

"I told him that I loved him!"

Looking quite satisfied, she stood and hugged the girl. "That's why you have been so gloomy. Sweetie, you need to talk to him. He's been miserable since you left. Please talk to him," Aerith murmured into her hair. Yuffie shook her head hastily and said, "No! Nu-uh! No way I'm talking to him after all this!" The mage sighed and put her hands together, "He needs to know how you feel or both of you are going to go crazy." Still shaking her head, Yuffie stood up.

"No. Way," Yuffie said through clenched teeth. '_There is no way in that I am EVER, EVER, EVER telling Squall that I love him,' _she thought heatedly. Giving up with a wave of her hand, Aerith just said, "Fine. At least go shopping with me before Cloud gets back." The Shinobi looked at her and said slowly, "You ARE trying to kill me, aren't you?" But Aerith ignored her and dragged her away.

Whoever said that shopping was a girl's favorite pass time didn't shop with Aerith. It was like she was standing on top of a tsunami yelling, "GIVE ME THIS! I WANT THAT OR YOU SHALL DIE!" Except it was all bundled up in one woman. Yuffie groaned and rested her head against the Clothing Store's wall. The pink lady was talking to the sells clerk about a dress she thought was overpriced. '_They are all the same price so WHAT THE HELL IS SHE COMPLAINING ABOUT!' _her partly insane mind yelled.

"Argh," Yuffie moaned before leaving the shop and waiting outside. The dark sky provided her with little reassurance, only dampened her mood. '_I wish I could see the sun shine at least once here,' _she thought dreamily. In Hallow Bastion, she remembered waking up sometimes and going to the outer balcony of the castle, just to see the sunrise. Now it was dark 24/7. "Okay, I'm done," Aerith said as she came out, three bags in her hands. She nodded and kicked off the wall.

The two girls continued to walk in silence until they pushed open the doors to the Third District. Lights were strung around the streetlights and a huge white tent was spread over the middle section. She stared in amazement. Beside her, Aerith smiled slightly at the ninja and pushed her towards the middle section, "Why don't you go check that out and I'll put these things away in the Vacant House?" Yuffie nodded and walked down the ramp while the flower girl went inside.

It was perhaps the coolest things she ever saw. The lights were small lanterns that hung off a cord and wound around the poles at the edge of the wall, the fountain in the corner was lit up in different colors, and the tent over her head glittered. "This is freakin-"

"YUFFIE!"

"Not again, please not him," she muttered and rubbed her forehead. The mental picture of Jiasu getting eaten by a Behemoth suddenly became rather appealing, if only there were some in Traverse Town. Jiasu ran up to her from the First District doors, panting and mud covering him. Not a good sight. Yuffie frowned and took a deep breath before asking, "What now?" He raised a finger and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he was ready, he said, "I LOVE YOU AND I AM NOT LETTING ANY ONE EVER HAVE YOU!"

Yuffie could feel her head throbbing and her fingers were itching for her Conformer. Why did Aerith have to leave her alone with HIM of all people? Taking a deep breath, she yelled out, "JIASU GET A FREAKIN LIFE! I HATE YOU! I DISPISE YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" It was a while before the annoying little bastard blinked then opened his mouth to get words out.

"You heard her."

Both of them turned around to see the dark figure of Squall near the ramp, a smirk on his face. "What are YOU doing here?" Jiasu hissed out, putting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. She shrugged it off and hit him upside the head. "Um why are you here?" she asked Squall. He walked towards them and was now feet away. "I needed to tell you something," he said in the usual emotionless voice. The mentally ill boy looked at the two then growled, "Unless it's I love you, and when that happens Moogles will fly, then please leave the premise."

The swordsman looked at him and asked, "How do you know that's not what I'm gonna say?" Jiasu held his ground, though both of them could visibly see him shaking. "Well, uh, well, YOU HAVEN'T PROVED IT!" Squall smirked. Then in, one swift movement, he put an arm around Yuffie's waist and kissed her. She instantly fell into the kiss, not thinking about what was happening or what the consequences were. The two didn't even hear it when Jiasu's body hit the ground from fainting.

Squall reluctantly moved away and gave her a little smile. The Shinobi's eyes were wide and she looked like one of those stress toys where if you squeeze it then the eyes pop out. "Is that enough proof for YOU?" he whispered in her ear. Yuffie shivered from the heat of his breath on her bare should and tried to get a word out. "Uh…..I-I….um, yeah. Yeah, that's pr-pretty much all I need," she was able to get out. He smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

"I actually meant to do that sooner," he told her. Yuffie smiled widely and laughed some, "Let me guess. I kept running away?"

"That's part of it."

She winced and laughed nervously, making an O shape with her mouth. He chuckled slightly and kissed her again. On top of the higher level, Aerith and Cloud watched the two. "So that's where've you been all day," the flower girl said, nudging him with her shoulder. He shrugged and flicked a piece of spiky hair out of his eyes, "I had to. It was pathetic watching someone with that much strength just mope around over a girl." She put her hands on her hip and stared at him. "Did you do the same thing when it came to me?"

Cloud became stiff and muttered a few words under his breath. Aerith laughed and threw her hands around his shoulders, "You never do change."

* * *

Rayne: The chapters done! Finally! These chapters take me a whole day to write so by the time I get out of school, I only have like three hours. So updating is going to slow to a chapter every two days. Unless it's a weekend. AND IT ISN'T OVER YET!

Vicky: The next chapter is the funny ending, for all of you who miss Rayne's dear humor –rolls her eyes-

Rayne: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Vicky: Nothin. She's going to work on Two Dream and love whenever she can but it probably won't be posted until this is over. Good times.

Rayne: Whateva. Thank you for all the reviews and I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as I can. And thanks Anon(girl) for the song. It's good! Well, PEACE OUT PEEPS!

Vicky: --" Please review.


	10. Confessions of a Ninja

Lights Out

Rayne: You all know I love you right? So, uh- hehehe, you'll all forgive me if I don't put the funny chapter up, right?

Vicky: You'll be Psycho-barbeque before you even finish this story up.

Rayne: I know! I know! I said I would put up the funny chapter! But it's just so damn hard! I couldn't get the words out. It was really funny too! But I just skipped it since no one really voted for it.

Vicky: Forgive her laziness.

Rayne: TT Anyways, this is chapter nine. It's the last of the regular chapters, seeing how the next one is the epilogue, the one after that is the bloopers, and the one after that is a little story called, "Where in the Universe is Jiasu the perverted Bastard?" So this is actually the last chapter. Maybe if you are all lucky (cough review cough) then I'll put the preview up for something. You know. Like the sequel.

Vicky: Wow, you really made sure that wasn't obvious.

Rayne: Whatever. Read on my fellow people. For I now have a retarded dog name Milo, red highlights, and a new house. WOO HOO!!

Disclaimer: -Twitch- Look. –Twitch- at. –Twitch, twitch- THE DAMN FIRST CHAPTER –faint- Xx

Vicky: She doesn't own Forgive Me by ???. We have no clue who wrote it. But it matches one of the themes in the chapter.

Note: Sorry if this is kinda short. Two weeks and four days after end of blackout. One day after kiss.

**_Chapter 9: Confessions of a Ninja _**(No, I haven't seen Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen)

**Can you forgive me again?**

**I don't know what I said**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

**I heard the words come out**

**I felt like I would die**

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

'_Yuffie Kisaragi. Greatest Female Ninja Ever. Daughter to Godo Kisaragi and Ekata Yasumi. And currently in love with Squall Leonhart. How, in all seven hells, am I suppose to stay strong when every time I see him I go weak at the knees?'_ Yuffie asked herself while walking through Second District. She ran a hand through her short, silky hair and plopped down onto the little bench beside the fountain where the keyhole was.

The sky was the usual black abyss that was always there, but today angry storm clouds hovered there since the other day's storm. There was no wind to calm her frantic nerves or even raindrops to cool her off. It was just a still air that slightly held the scent of rain. She relished in that fact. Squall always smelt like rain and musk. She breathed in the air and shut her eyes, leaning back onto the wood of the metal bench. Surprisingly, it was still cool and damp from the rain.

A rush of memories and emotions flooded her mind. How could someone she had hated so dearly now be the one she couldn't stand to be without? The thought had been haunting her since Squall kissed her and said he loved her. Yuffie sighed happily, remembering the feel of his soft lips against her's. And then being held in his arms. It was a magnificent way to end her days of depression with only Furry comforting her. Now she had Squall and Hiyuma.

'_But how do I know that he won't become Mr. It's-Leon again? What if he rejects me?' _

**Then you look at me**

**You're not shouting anymore**

**You're silently broken**

**I'd give anything now**

**to hear those words from you**

Yuffie opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Each time he had yelled at her before, it was like someone nicking her slowly with a blade. A Gunblade was more like it. Now if he yelled at her it would be the whole blade plunging into her heart. She wouldn't be able to bear that. Their last argument, a few weeks before the blackout, had been a big one. But it was over something so trivial that it didn't even seem funny now that she thought about it.

_'Tugging at the covers that were slipping off her shoulders, Kisaragi grumbled something incoherent. Squall, once again, had trained late and had fallen asleep on top of the covers. This resulting in her no being able to pull the covers out from under him. She growled and fell back heavily onto her pillow._

_ "Will you please keep quiet, Yuffie?"_

_ "Will you PLEASE move your big butt, Squall?"_

_ The ex-SeeD rolled over to where he was facing her, brows furrowed and a glare set. "It's Leon and if you have a problem then sleep in Aerith's room," he said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Instead, Yuffie got a mischief sparkle in her eyes and grabbed a hold of the covers. _'Well, here it goes' _she thought. Then she ripped it out, sending Squall sprawling on the floor._

_ Trying to suppress a burst of laughter, Yuffie peaked over the edge to see the angry azure eyes of her partner. "Dammit Yuffie!" he yelled, sitting up. All laughter went from her eyes and she glared back. "Well, it's not my fault that you have to set your damn ass on the covers so I can't get to them!" she shrieked back. The two continued to throw insults back and forth until finally, a very angry and half-awake Cloud emerged from the connecting door and threw a blanket over their heads._

**Each time I say something I regret cry "I don't want to lose you."**

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

**'Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me**

_ "People are trying to sleep so shut up!" Strife mumbled then shut the door. Both of them look dumbfounded at the door, then climbed back into bed and tried to go to sleep._

_ "Squall?"_

_ "It's Leon. What?"_

_ "Help me that blanket."_

_ "Grrrrrrrr."_

The ninja remembered fighting for him for the next four days. Their dispute ended up with him sharing a room with Jiasu and her getting the bed. But for only one night. A small smile came to her lips and someone chuckled beside her. Her eyes came open, afraid it was that damn stalker, but met azure. Wasn't he still asleep in the Green Room? How did she not hear him come up?

Squall smirked at her and shook his head. "Daydreaming?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She shrugged, feeling that rush of emotion coming back. Yuffie had to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her, or leave her, because of some stupid fight. She was tired of fighting, just so tired. "Squall?" the Shinobi asked after a moment's hesitation. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side**

**I need you to survive**

**So stay with me**

**You look in my eyes and**

**I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

The words that were going over in her mind became a jumbled suddenly and she struggled to sort them out. It was just so hard to say it out loud, mostly because she feared the answer. Leonhart got a concerned look in his eyes, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Yuffie? Are you okay?" he asked in general worry. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but blinked them back. She didn't need that right now.

"Squall? Do you- um, are you- dammit I can't say it!" she yelled in frustration. Hastily, Yuffie stood up and paced in front of the lone wolf. Finally, not even caring what she said, she blurted out, "Areyougoingtoleaveme? Okay, bye bye!" She stood up and tried to run for it, not even waiting for an answer, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Yufs, why would you think I would leave you after one day?" Squall inquired with confusion in voice.

She opened her mouth then shut it. There WAS the fact that they never got along, were the complete opposite of each other, and had a habit of annoying one another, but hey, who points out the obvious things? "Well, it's just that- we don't exactly have a good history and I'm just afraid of getting hurt," she mumbled under her breath. Squall looked at her then leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Leviathan, how she loved him.

Her arms went around his neck as she deepened the kiss, standing on her toes to reach him. After a moment, they broke away, Yuffie resting her head on his chest. "I'll never leave you, okay? I love you, Yufs. And I promise that I will never deliberately hurt you," he said into her hair, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contently.

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I never meant to hurt you**

"You know what?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You were freaking out about this, when really you should be freaking out about telling Aerith we're going to live in the Vacant House."

Yuffie wrung her hands over and over again, tapping her foot every once in a while, and taking deep breathes. "Did you have to remind me, Squall?" she mumbled leaning back on the wall in the Hotel Hall. He shrugged and helped her up, "Don't worry, Yufs. Just pray that Aerith is in a REALLY good mood." She nodded vigorously then stopped. "We're dead, aren't we?"

"Partially, yes," he replied with one of his rare smiles. The Wutainian smiled back and their foreheads touched as she put her arms behind his neck. Then Squall crushed his lips onto her's, pushing her into the wall. As her back made contact with the wall, a thud could be could. She tried not to laugh against his lips, but tightened her grip on his. Both his arms were on either side of her, keeping her their.

Her hands went through his hair and their kiss deepened. Their oxygen began to decrease, but luckily they were saved from suffocating each other. Unfortunately, it was by Cloud coughing. They broke away abruptly, Squall looking down while trying to stifle a laugh. "Uh, Hiya Cloud," Yuffie said between fits of laughter. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the two then shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

The ninja pulled the former Leon with her into the Red Room, finding Aerith sitting at a small table with tea. "Yuffie, Leon, hi!" she said while standing up. _'She's happy, that's very good!' _Yuffie thought hopefully while sitting down. "Um, Aer, we need to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

Yuffie opened her mouth then said quickly, "Squall has something to tell you," and ducked behind the startled man. He glared at her then nervously back at Aerith. When it came to the Flower Girl, you did not want to say the wrong thing. The girl had a vicious side that only god could spare you from. He didn't know how Cloud was even alive.

"Aerith, we are…….we're moving into the Vacant House," he said, bracing himself for the wrath of the mage. Her eyes widened and she looked at Yuffie who was currently avoiding her eyes. "Leaving the Hotel? Yuffie, is this right?" she asked calmly. The young girl peaked out from behind Squall and slowly nodded. '_Three…_

_ …Two…_

_ …One…_

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!! WHAT WOULD I DO WITH ONLY CLOUD?!"

Cloud nodded then realized what she said. "Hey!" Aerith just ignored her husband and glared down at the two. "You two can't be serious! All of us have lived here since we first got here! You can't leave NOW!" she yelled. Yuffie started to trace curly Q's onto the bedspread and just shrugged, "We just need our space. It's nothing personal, Aer, but you just got married and this place just isn't going to be big enough when you start popping out kids."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KIDS?!" This time it was Cloud.

> "OF COURSE WE'RE GONNA HAVE KIDS!"

"WHO THE HELL AGREED?!"

"CLOUD, YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY!!"

"IT'S MY DUDE SO I GUESS I HAVE A BIG SAY!"

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, not wanting to hear what was just said. This was just one BIG migraine. Aerith and Cloud continued to yell back and forth, giving both him and Yuffie enough time to exit the Red Room. The tension was rising and they didn't want to be there when Aerith started to throw chair and the SOLDIER's head.

Yuffie started to laugh when they were safely away from the Hotel. One thing you didn't mention around Cloud was kids and "the dude". She felt shivers run through her body. She never wanted to hear him mention that again. Squall's arm went around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "Maybe we should go back to the Vacant House?" he suggested.

She shrugged, but didn't move. The two sat in silence outside the Hotel, happy with how things were going. They no longer were struggling with their inner battles or demons, or trying to get a damn rat out of the house. That would come later of course. But now they just focused on being with each other. "Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you love me?"

"…More than you could imagine…"

Rayne: Aw! Isn't that sweet?! I've actually finished this. Yawn It's 3:19am on May 16, for those of you who don't know, and I am TIRED. Vic –still pelted with tomato- VICKY went home a long time ago. 14 more days of school then it's OVA!! It's so cool in choir now. WE GET TO SING MY IMMORTAL FROM EVANESCENCE!! OH YEAH!! I love my choir teacher. He's awesome. (Stupid bastard Mr.O. Leaving us so he can go become a lawyer. WHO GOES FROM CHOIR TEACHER TO LAWYER –sudden picture of Chicago pops up- strange.) For those of you who haven't seen, Two Love and Dream is up with chapter 2. Yay! I love Yuffentines and Squiffies so it's weird writing both in one. But this is going to be good. I found my talent. Well, ciao dudes! And don't forget to review!

_**Next Chapter: Epilogue-Always and Forever**_


	11. Epilogue Always and Forever EDIT

**Author's Note:** Yes, I redid the ending of this chapter. I figured that I would never get around to doing the sequel and this story deserved a proper ending. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and I hope that this ending will satisfy all of you. I love all of you and you all have made my 4 years on amazing and I hope that I continue to meet your expectations.

**Disclaimer**: First chapter.

Note: Okay, just imagine the Vacant House has more rooms than just that one. This chapter might be short. 1 year later.

* * *

**C**_**hapter 10: Epilogue- Always and Forever (Edited ending)**_

The sun angrily poured into the small house, glaring down at the small sleeping figure in the bed. She grumbled and dove deeper under the covers, hating Traverse's newfound sun. Yuffie was beginning to wish for the 24/7-night sky. Her hand peaked out and went to the other side, surprising her when she felt it was empty. Squall usually didn't leave until after she was awake.

This shot her right up and she looked around the room. Hiyuma heard the ruffling and peaked an eye open, stretching and yawning afterwards. "Sorry, Yume," Yuffie muttered before getting out of bed. The memories of the night before were still fresh in her mind, making her smile and glance down at the small ring on her finger. It was a slim silver band, nothing much, but the symbol of Griever was engraved into it. Just like Squall's.

She grinned and jumped up and down. Hiyuma just looked at her as if she had grown two more heads then went back to sleep. Furry even popped out from his mouse hole to see what the commotion was about, only to be almost squashed by the jumping ninja. "I'm getting married! Woo hoo!!!!" she yelled. Squall had proposed perfectly, well as much as perfectly went. But now her dreams were going to come true. '_WOO HOO!!'_

Yuffie twisted the band over and over again, running over what had happened the night before.

* * *

_"Squall? Come on! Just tell me where we're going!" she complained, trying to move the blindfold on her eyes down with her shoulders. He shook his russet head, wrapping his arms around her and walking so she wouldn't succeed in getting the blindfold off. _

_"I told you. It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear. She shivered lightly, a small smile gracing her lips._

_"Well, you better hurry before I rip this thing off and kick your ass!" Yuffie said mockingly while leaning back against him. She could sense him smiling, just shaking her head at her boyfriend. _

_"We're almost there."_

_ She heard a door open and her walking down a ramp, and then Squall left her. She looked around, not really being able to see, and then called out, "Hey! Where'd you go?" _

_His footsteps stopped somewhere in front of her and he said, "Take the blindfold off."_

'What is he planning?' _she thought confusingly. Her hands went behind her head and she undid the knot, careful as to not pull on her black hair. Yuffie gasped when she pulled it off. They were in the newly built Fourth District, or also known as The Garden District. All of it was a huge massive park, flowers everywhere and trees lining the main circle area. But now candle lanterns were strung up and it illuminated it like the sun couldn't._

_She held back a gasp, tears coming into her eyes. Squall just smiled, coming up to her and taking her hands. "You like it?" he asked, worry in his eyes. Was he worried she wouldn't? Yuffie smiled and kissed him. _

_"Of course." _

_The worry disappeared, only to be replaced by anxiousness. "Good…I have something to ask of you," he said while holding onto her hands._

_He reached into the back pocket of his leather pants and got down on one knee. Yuffie's eyes widened and her throat constricted. "Oh my…" was all she managed to get out._

_"Yuffie, I love you very much. I always have, even if I didn't know so myself. You are out-going, joyful, and sometimes immature, but that's what I like about you. It's you and I wouldn't want you to change._

_"You helped me get through the darkness and my own stubbornness. You even showed me its okay to care. Yuffie Kisaragi, I love you so much that I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. So," he opened the velvet box, revealing the small Griever ring, "Will you marry me?"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded vigorously. His smile widened and he took the ring from the box, placing it on her wedding finger. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. They both kissed, the candles flickering and dancing for the_ _couple_.

* * *

"Are you still playing with that?"

Yuffie looked up and smiled. "Maybe." Squall smirked and walked over to her, ignoring the two pairs of eyes watching from the floor.

"Can we please get rid of that stupid rat? It's not a pet you know," he said into her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. She shook her head.

"Not unless you want a snake instead." At this he tensed up.

"A rat is good."

She nodded, grinning at his nervous voice. He always did hate snakes. "We're gonna have to go tell Aerith and Cloud the happy news today," Yuffie said, looking up at him. He groaned, remembering the last time they had to tell him something.

"I know. Just don't mention kids. Cloud is still freaking out," he said while pulling her towards the door.

The two laughed and walked through the Third District, going through the Second District towards the Hotel. More people had started to come to Traverse, finally noticing the barriers were no longer there and neither were the Heartless. Sora had visited once during the year, coming with Kairi and Riku. But that was the only time he came. It had been a very awkward visit though, with Sora and Kairi smooching the whole freaking time.

Squall pushed open the doors, holding them open for Yuffie then following. They were careful enough to be quiet as they went passed the Blue Room, not wanting Jiasu to come out and start confessing his "undying love" for Yuffie. It was bad enough he was still there. They knocked on the Red Room door, smiling at each other. "Come in," Aerith's voice came muffled from behind the door.

The flower girl looked up at them when they opened the door, smiling pleasantly at the small table with Cloud next to her. It didn't take long for her eyes to catch the band on Yuffie's left hand. Her mouth instantly dropped.

The couple froze, not knowing if the next words were going to be of anger or joy. Squall already regretted not bringing the Gunblade just in case.

He didn't need it though as Aerith jumped up and let a joyful cry, grabbing Yuffie and hugging her tightly. Cloud looked puzzle and slightly alarmed at her outcry, apparently not seeing the ring yet and remaining clueless.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! When did this happen? Why was I not informed?!" her words quickly changed from joy to irritation as she turned a slight glare at the warrior. Squall rolled his eyes and just shook his head.

"Didn't want you to let the cat out of the bag early. Your mouth tends to slip."

She glared but went back to hugging and shaking Yuffie's small figure. Finally, Cloud stood up, tired of being confused.

"WAIT! Hold on, what's going on?! Why is everyone so happy?!" he yelled, brow furrowed and scratching the back of his head. Aerith turned to him and sighed before grabbing Yuffie's hand and holding it up. The ring glistened in the light and after a few seconds, Cloud got the message and grinned.

Going over to Squall, he patted his shoulder and gave him the "I'm-a-man-so-I'm-not-going-to-fully-hug-you" hug, "Congrats, man. I'm happy you finally got the nerve and proposed. I was beginning to think you were too much of a chicken."

The warrior nodded his head before pausing and glaring at the blond, "Thanks. Really."

Cloud held up his hands and just shrugged.

"Well, we've got to get going. We've got things to do today," Yuffie said, hoping to escape from Aerith's tight grasp. The flower girl nodded vigorously and ushered them out the door.

"Of course, of course! You've got things to plan! Don't let us keep you!" Aerith responded, smiling the whole time. Yuffie didn't want to burst her bubble and tell her their busy plans were just getting some food, seeing as how Furry had gotten into the fridge again. Maybe Squall would rethink the snake idea…

After saying their goodbyes, the engaged couple headed down to the First District to get lunch.

"So," Yuffie started, "would you have ever thought a year ago during that blackout that things would be like this?"

Squall looked thoughtful then smiled down at her, the same smile she loved ever since she had first seen it, "No."

Yuffie looked disappointed but her fiancé quickly added, "I wouldn't have even been able to dream it. This is better than I ever could have hoped for. I got the most wonderful, beautiful woman in all the words."

Her spirits picked up and she giggled as she said, "Now you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. I love you, Yuffie. You're all that I have ever wanted."

She paused, making him stop, and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too. You're everything that I have ever wanted."

The two kissed and continued to walk down to the Café. The only thought running through Yuffie's head was simply, '_All because of a blackout and a mistake…_'

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Thanks and leave a comment. It's much appreciated.

Love you always.


End file.
